A Beautiful Secret
by Girl in Blue
Summary: Danny and Sam grew up and are closer than ever, practically living together. But their friendship is threatened by Sam's mysterious pregnancy. DxS. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A Beautiful Secret**

_**Chapter One**_

Sam glanced over her flower garden to where Danny stood, on his garage, repairing his car even though that old Mustang was a lost case. She smiled at him and shook her head. What a stubborn boy, he hadn't changed since he was a fourteen years old.

Right now, both were twenty four and they had just completed a year of independency. After college, both started working, still at their parent's place and one year later they could afford their own house in a very small and quiet town near Florida.

Somehow, there still were ghosts around, so Danny installed a Ghost Portal on his basement with the help of his parents. After they found out their son was half ghost and were very proud of him, Danny could finally relax and rely of his parent's latest inventions to shove the ghosts back in the Ghost Zone.

"You're never going to make it." Sam laughed as she watched Danny trying to start the car.

"You'll eat your words when this beauty here starts and I take you for a tour around the Space Center in it." Danny replied. He had never taken her to the Space Center... but he had been a couple of times in her art gallery.

What about Sam's secret crush on Danny? Well, she chose to ignore it and call it sexual tension now, something completely normal and acceptable when your friends with a tall, handsome man, just like Danny. Besides, he was happily dating Emily for a year now and Sam was really glad he had forgotten his past crush on Valerie. Emily was a very nice person.

"Good morning, Sam" Emily said as she walked out of Danny's house wearing the same clothes she arrived in the night before.

"Good morning, Emily." Sam replied with a smile.

There was something Sam wasn't telling Danny, actually something she'd never tell him. She wasn't seeing anyone, but she didn't want to live alone anymore so she applied for artificial insemination. Yeah, she was dying to have a baby and she was just twenty four years old. She admitted it was stupid to have a child so soon, but she wanted it so badly... She still blamed it on the flour sack project.

"See you later Sam." Emily said, Sam smiled and waved from among her flower beds and saw as Emily softly kissed Danny on the lips before climbing in her car and driving away.

"Hey, Sam, leave the flowers for a second and come have lunch with me." Danny said, bending over their white picket fence that separated their gardens.

"Why? Your girlfriend won't cook for you so you're going for the last source?"

"Not really." He grinned. "I cooked for two and she couldn't stay so... why not?"

"I'll just accept if your house is clean. Yesterday it was disgusting."

"I promise you it's clean and smelling good."

"Okay, fine. I'll put my gardening tools back in the garage, just a sec." Sam said. Danny jumped over the fence to help her pick it all up and put back inside the box she kept them. "So... had a good time last night?"

"Oh yeah..." Danny smiled in a dreamy expression. "She's great."

"I was talking about her skills on acting..."

"And I am referring to-"

"Shut up, I don't want to know."

"You should, you might learn something and wouldn't spend all the nights alone, listening to those melodramatic songs." He said, while he carried the heavy box back to her garage. She followed him, cleaning her hands.

"I enjoy my nights listening to instrumental music while I paint, thank you very much." She said, taking her hat and her apron off, hanging them by the door.

"You're old enough to not believe in Prince Charming in a White Horse, then why are you waiting for one?" Danny asked her, finally setting everything in place. He closed her garage door and they walked back to his house, which was clean for once.

"I'm not waiting for anyone." Sam replied, opening the oven to check what he had cooked. Lasagna. She should've known it was something that was going to ruin her diet. "I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"You need someone to take care of you." Danny said, stepping in front of her to check the dish. "Set the table, please?"

"I can take care of myself Mr. Chauvinist." Sam answered. "Besides, whenever I need a man to open the pickle jar I can always cross the yard and ask your help." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, that's true." He smiled, serving her a huge slice of the lasagna.

"You get that one, I'm on a diet. I'm not eating all that." She said, getting the knife from his hand and cutting herself a small slice, so small that it was barely a quarter of what he had cut before.

"You can't eat just that, you'll starve." Danny said, picking the knife back ready to cut her some more.

"I'm eating just that and that's final." Sam said. "Sit down and eat yours."

"But I said I had cooked for two and you're not helping me to get rid of this food." Danny sat down and poured himself some wine. "Seriously, you're fine, you don't need a diet."

"I need it and you're not the one to judge. No wine for me, thanks." Danny gave her an exasperated look. She had never refused a good wine before. "Don't make that face. Maybe in a month or two."

"A month or two of diet? Are you insane?" Danny cried out, sitting heavily on his chair in front of her. "Don't make me call your parents."

"Not that it would change anything." She said.

Danny cursed under his breath and Sam laughed. They enjoyed their Sunday lunch talking about what had happened that week. Danny finished the wine bottle by himself by the end of the meal and Sam laughed as he cursed himself for it. She lighted a cigarette and Danny told her for the millionth time he hated to see her smoking and for the millionth time, she ignored him, saying that it was filtered; it didn't ruin the atmosphere so she didn't care.

"You know, Emily is really a nice girl, but I don't think she'll bear with me for too long." Danny said quietly.

"Why not? She seems to like you a lot." Sam asked. She stood up and put the dishes on the sink. She put the half eaten lasagna in a small pot and opened the fridge to put it inside. "Jeez, Danny, your fridge is smelly, there's something rotten here."

"I don't want to look, that's disgusting." Danny said. He heard Sam sigh and she started looking at the leftovers and beer cans. "Anyway, I said that Emily won't stay for long. She asked me yesterday if I was serious about her. I think she wants to get married or something."

"She obviously doesn't know you very well. You're a chicken when it comes in commitment." Sam half laughed. She saw a rotten piece of bacon on his fridge and made a disgusting face. "I think I found it. You should clean your fridge once in a while. The piece of Italian bread I sent you three weeks ago is still here." She leaned over the fridge once more. "You know what? Only the beer cans here haven't passed their valid date. I'm going to throw it all away before you get a stomachache."

"Do whatever you wish." Danny grumbled.

Half an hour later, the fridge was clean, the smelly trash was outside and the dishes were clean and back on their place.

"Now you go to the market and buy some edible things, all right? I need a shower."

Sam returned to her house and Danny followed her. Frustrated that she could be so nice and clean his kitchen as if it didn't matter the fact that he was pouring his heart out about Emily to her. She was his best friend and advisor and she didn't give a damn about relationships. Sometimes he felt guilty for going out with his girlfriend while she was stuck at home with her stupid music and arts. Emily had said once or twice how much she liked Sam and wished to talk to her more often. Maybe Sam should get herself a boyfriend.

He'd have to do something about it.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Oh joy.

She was going to kill Danny for this.

Somehow she let Danny convince her to go out in a double date with him and Emily the following Saturday. He promised her a handsome blind date. He didn't lie about the 'handsome' part, Josh was gorgeous, dreamily hot, with his blonde hair and blue eyes, but he was also a jerk and Sam just had to say 'hello' to figure that out.

When she stretched her hand to introduce herself, Josh's eyes immediately drifted to her chest with a grin. She felt like kicking him right there, but with Danny looking so happy with Emily in his arms, Sam decided to take a deep breath and bear with the man for tonight.

They went to a bar and Josh sat down by her side, while Danny sat in front of her, but he was too busy checking Emily's tonsils to notice that Josh seemed to be fascinated with her thighs, he couldn't get his hands off them. She shoved him off several times, but he returned to her, each time even more drunk, running his hands up until he forcefully put his hands under her skirt and she stood up abruptly.

"I'm going home." She said and when Danny untangled himself from Emily giving her a questionably look she smiled at him gently, ignoring Josh's grunt. "It's really late and I have chores early in the morning."

"Maybe we should go too honey." Emily said, standing up. "It's too crowed in here."

"All right. Let's get home." Danny said. Sam knew that if Emily hadn't suggested it, she'd probably be walking home alone by now or hear Danny's protests until she gave up and sat down for one more hour or so.

Everybody climbed on Danny's car (not the Mustang, of course) and he drove them back to his and Sam's house. Sam was the first to get out. She said good night to them and walked to her house, her head up with dignity even though her heart was hurting because of the humiliating night.

She heard the car door slamming behind her and hoped it was Danny coming to ask what was wrong, but she had no such luck, who came running after her was Josh. She turned around quickly to see him, right after opening her front door. Inside the car she could see Danny and Emily making out.

Josh walked inside her living room before she had time to push him away.

In the car, Danny told Emily to go ahead and get inside his house so he could check on Sam.

"She looked upset." He said.

"She's just embarrassed to display affection in front of you." Emily laughed. "You're practically her brother." She got out of the car right after Danny and pointed at the closed front door. "See? They wanted privacy."

Danny saw the closed door, but couldn't brush the feeling that something very wrong was happening there. Sam never invited someone she knew just for two hours inside her house, much less a drunken horny man like Josh.

"Danny, don't go in there. You're going to walk in on them!" Emily said low and rushed. "Jesus, Danny, she just needs a good fuck and she'll be all right!"

The idea of Sam in bed with a stranger didn't sound well to him and that was what made him set his mind to go check on them. Emily growled un-lady like and stumbled inside his house.

Then he heard it. A crash and a muffled scream coming from Sam's house. His stomach knotted painfully with an icy rage. He broke into a run to her house. He didn't have to go ghost to reach it fast. God, if Josh touched her unwillingly he was going to kill him!

After another scream and a thud Danny ran into Sam's living room, nearly breaking the door in half. He took a look at Josh pinning Sam to the ground while she kicked and squirmed desperately under him. She had what looked like a broken vase on her hands, while he pressed her wrists together above her head and the glass was pricking her skin.

"You fucking bastard!" Danny snarled, grabbing Josh's drunken ass off Sam, tossing him across the room, letting his ghost powers slip, giving Josh a painful slam across the wall. Only, Danny didn't notice Josh was still holding Sam and she flew a couple of feet with him, falling over her coffee table, which broke in half. "Sam!"

Danny crouched down next to her and saw that she had a bleeding lip. Her eyes were open wide, with the air knocked out of her lungs, in shock. He touched her shoulders, but at that time Josh was back on his feet, ready to strike Danny back.

What had he set Sam up for? Danny cursed himself.

He smacked his fist in Josh's nose, hearing a crack. Josh fell backwards, blood spilling all over Sam's expensive carpet. Danny walked over to Josh and grabbed him by his shirt, tossing him out of the door, in Sam's garden, ruining her beautiful flowers.

"Don't you ever come near her again!" Danny shouted. He turned around to walk inside the living room again to help Sam up, when he realized that she was already up. He stopped on his tracks as he saw the sight. Her beautiful rosy lips were red with blood that ran down her chin. She had glass in her hands and she was standing on one swollen foot. She looked at him angrily and run, limping to the door, closing it on his nose. "Sam?!" Danny called, scared of what she might do in that condition. She needed to go to a hospital! "If you don't open this damn door I'll phase in!" He yelled, but as a response he just saw as she turned on the Ghost Shield his parents had given her. "Shit."

"Oh my God, what happened here?" Danny turned around to see Emily, very scared, staring at Josh, who had just stood up and was walking back to his car, which was parked in front of Sam's house, grumbling some things along the way. "He shouldn't drive in that condition."

"I hope he goes and get himself killed." Danny said, in a voice of pure hate.

"He was hassling Sam?" Emily asked.

"That's obvious!" Danny told her sarcastically,

"Don't you dare take out on me for what happened here." Emily warned him in a low voice. When Danny didn't answer her, she said quickly "I'll call it a night." Then she turned around, climbed inside her car and disappeared, driving past the speed limit.

There was nothing else Danny could do. It was when he noticed how swollen his hands were. He had hit Josh too hard for his own good. He nearly broke his knuckles. After nearly an hour sitting on Sam's door, he decided to go to his own house and take a shower to cool down.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, Sam limped over to her phone and called an ambulance to get her. She saw her foot started swelling even more. She was sure it was broken. Three minutes later an ambulance parked in front of her house and turned the siren off. Sam managed to open her door and the paramedics took her to the hospital.

She had no idea why Danny didn't burst out of his house after her, but she was glad he didn't because at that moment she didn't want to see him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Danny woke up the morning after, grateful it was Sunday and he wouldn't have to go work and see the pathetic excuse of a man that was Josh. He stood up quickly and took a shower. He glanced the clock after he left and realized that usually by 10am Sam would be out gardening, but with a quick glance at her ruined flowers told him that she wasn't coming out today.

He sighed and fixed some apple with cinnamon tea. Sam's favorite. When it was done he picked too big cups and went to her house. He knocked twice before she opened the door. He frowned sadly when he saw her. Her hands were bandaged and she had plaster on her right foot.

"You went to the hospital by yourself?" He asked, calmly, his stomach turning into a guilty knot.

"I called an ambulance and they were kind enough to bring me back a couple of hours ago." She said. Indeed, Danny noticed, she looked tired and she was wearing a robe over her nightgown, as if she was going to bed. He felt guilty for keeping her up.

"You should have let me take you there." He said quietly, noticing that she hadn't stepped away from the door to let him in. She was gripping the clutches tightly, as if she wasn't going to let him pass.

"I told you before I can take care of myself." She said, finally sighing and letting him in. She stopped when he held her from behind, offering her the tea. She accepted it after asking if he had put sugar in it and he said it was a diet sweetener.

He didn't offer to help her to the couch because he knew it would only irritate her more. He found the tea table gone and wet marks on the carpet, meaning she had scrubbed the blood off even though her hands were hurt.

"I'm going to buy you a new tea table." Danny said, watching her as she sipped quietly on her tea.

"That's not necessary. I've been up all night and bought one I saw in a website. It will probably be here tomorrow."

"You didn't sleep at all?" He asked her, again, feeling guilty for having slept like a baby while she had been up all night.

"How could I sleep?" She asked bitterly. "When I was nearly raped, got a foot broken and my house trashed?" She sighed "And you ruined my flowers."

"What?!" Danny suddenly was taken aback, his mouth hanging open. Was she angry at _him_? He had saved her from that bastard. "I saved you and you're pissed off at me? What did you want me to do? Calmly walk the bastard to his car?"

"You let him walk into my house why not escort him out of it?" She sat up straight on the couch, her foot was hurting badly, but she wouldn't let him see any weakness on her.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." Danny said, reaching out to cup her cheek gently, but she moved her face away from his reach, something she had never done before and it pained him more than anything.

"You have some shitty taste in friends." Sam said, giving the half full tea cup on his hands while she stood up, grabbing the clutches, making her way to her kitchen.

"You're right, after all I've got a best friend who's a selfish bitch and can't accept an apology!"

His words pierced her heart like a knife. It hurt more than breaking her foot, hurt more than cutting her hands and lip. She didn't say a word and started walking away from him. When he saw that she wasn't going to answer, he realized he had hurt her with his cold words.

"Shit, I'm sorry Sam." He stood up quickly and stopped in front of her with his hands on her shoulders. What he saw on her face was worse than what he had seen the night before. She was hurt, biting back her tears, as she shot him a glance of pure hate. He took his hands off her shoulders quickly, as if she burned him. "Fine!" He cried out, walking quietly towards the door.

"Danny, I've got enough problems now to deal with and I don't need you to add up more trouble." She said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Maybe it'd be better if I stay away from your life then. Take care of yourself." He said shouted before slamming her door closed.

**This is inspired by an erotic romance I read last week. I hope you guys like it. The second chapter will come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**AN – This chapter has mature content.**

The next day, Sam called a taxi to drive her to work. She exited her house one hour after Danny had left, and she was taken by surprise to see that her flowerbeds had been fixed. She wasn't sure if it meant he wasn't angry at her anymore or if he just wanted to show her he was angry, but still nice.

The taxi driver met her half way to help her inside the car. He seemed to be surprised when he saw the cut on her lips and on her hands, but didn't say anything. Sam closed her eyes painfully. She knew he thought she had been beaten up by her husband. That was so humiliating!

It was like that every day for two weeks. Finally her hands and her lips healed and she was able to go to work with as much dignity as her broken foot allowed her. She had only three more weeks to go before she took the stupid plaster off.

It had been the worse two weeks of her life. She had avoided Danny and he had avoided her. He worked on the old Mustang Sundays afternoon while she worked on her garden on Saturday mornings when she knew he liked to sleep until late. She tried to paint, but didn't have the patience for it so she found a new hobby, growing plants inside her house as well.

And finally the doctor allowed her to take the plaster off. Her foot still felt a little sensitive, but finally she could drive again. Also, she got a call from the women's clinic telling her they found a good match and that she could make an appointment within the next weeks to try the artificial insemination.

She made an appointment to the following Friday. That made her day brighter and put her in a very good mood. She made up her mind that she'd also apologize to Danny. Enough of being stubborn. She missed him like hell and she wanted to share her news.

She came home from work early that day. His car wasn't on his garage when she arrived home so she hurried inside her house and baked him some cookies. He had told her more than once that he loved her cookies more than anything else.

She heard him arriving and looked out of the window. He had his head bent low and one hand over his eyes. Her heart felt heavy, knowing that he was crying. She knew what it was about. Emily had probably dumped him. She hadn't been over in the past three weeks as often as she did before and Sam had heard them fighting the night before. Actually, the whole neighborhood had heard that fight.

She decided to finish the cookies before going there to ask for forgiveness and let him cry on her shoulder before telling him the great news. Sometimes she wondered if she was more like his mother than his best friend. She was always comforting him and that felt ridiculous. It took two hours for the cookies to be ready and she put them in a beautiful plate and crossed her garden to his house.

She knocked once and he immediately answered it. He had his shirt open, his belt unbuckled and his hair messier than usual. One look and the stench of whiskey were enough to tell Sam he was beyond drunk.

'Oh hell, he looks handsome even when he's drunk.' She thought.

"What you want?" He said, glaring at her completely drunk.

"I came to apologize." She said quietly. He let her walk inside and she was shocked. She had never seen so many beer bottles together in one place and two empty whiskey bottles. "Oh my gosh, Danny." She put one hand over her mouth, in shock. "How come you're not in coma?"

The room was also trashed. He had beaten up the wall as far as she could see and also he had a chair turned upside down and the couch out of place.

"You sit down." She said, guiding him to the kitchen. She opened his fridge and found a coke can. "Drink this and eat the cookies, I'll clean your living room."

"You sit down here with me." He said angrily. He was drunk, but he managed to grip her arm tightly enough to make her sit down. "I know what you want to ask so go on and ask me."

"What happened?" She sighed.

"Lemme see. My best friend almost got rapped and blamed it on me. Then Emily decides that either I marry her or she'd walk out. I let her go and she's not coming back and that damn Mustang won't start!"

He buried his face oh his hands. Damn, what a horrible week.

"Danny," Sam sighed, taking his hands on hers. She noticed how big his hands were near hers. Hands that built rockets in between hands that painted and cared for plants. "I wish I could say she's coming back, but... you know, sometimes breakups happen for something good. Maybe you'll meet someone new who's better than Emily."

"How can you say that?" He snapped, trying to hurt her as well. "It's not like you even know my pain right now!"

"I know more than you care to imagine." She answered quietly. "I had a loved one once, but that didn't make me go nuts, drinking my head off."

"Well, he probably didn't deserve you." Danny said, finally lowering his voice.

"What?" She gave him a half a laugh.

"I doubt there's someone out there for you. You're too good for those asses out there. Maybe you're right for not going on dates. Nobody's worth you."

"I wonder." She smiled up to him. He stood up and she put her hands under the table to stop herself from reaching to him.

"You're beautiful." He told her abruptly, after looking deeply to her. She had a baby skin as white as ivory and her hair was shiny and she looked so small and defenseless.

"Thank you." She answered quietly, biting her lip. "Won't you eat the cookies?" She looked away from his gaze, feeling naked when he stared at her like that. Suddenly, all the chills and sleepless nights he had given her when they were fourteen returned to her. She hadn't felt like that in nearly nine years, why she suddenly blushed like that?

"I'm not hungry." He said quietly, reaching out to caress her cheek with one gentle finger. She breathed heavily when she noticed that his eyes were now staring hungrily at her mouth.

"You should eat..." She whispered. "You'll get a hangover."

"I'm not hungry for food." He lowered his head and kissed her neck hotly as his finger lingered over her bottom lip. Where the hell did that just come from?! Even drunk, Danny had never done that, ever!

"Danny, let me go." She pushed him away, but that wasn't enough to take him off her completely. He put one hand behind her neck and pushed her close, nibbling her jaw sensually.

It was so unfair. She loved him more than she was willing to admit and there he was, looking all manly, sexy and touching her like that. He had calmed down just by touching her and she was glad she would relax him so much, but it wasn't right what he was doing. He was playing with her and he had just broken up with his first girlfriend!

"Yummy." He breathed out on her ear, making her shiver with the delicious sensation. He noticed, even drunk, that she fit in his arms perfectly, as if she was designed for him.

"Danny stop it." Sam said, but this time she didn't push him away. He wasn't attacking her without her consent anymore. He was treating her in an incredibly gentle manner.

"If you don't like we'll stop." He answered quickly before covering her mouth with his. He picked her up and sat her up on the table, knocking the cookies and the coke can to the floor, making a mess. He kissed her so hotly that she completely lost herself. It was so pathetic and so wrong. She felt tears pooling out of her eyes. She didn't want it. Not like that.

Danny was crazy about her at the moment. He had never imagined she would taste so heavenly. He let his hands explore her body, locking her tightly against his as she gasped in surprise. She quivered innocently under his mouth. Never before she had been kissed like that. Hell, it was so pathetic; she had never been kissed at all, except for a few lips pressing with Gregor, Tucker and Danny himself.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she thought that he was just kissing her like that because he needed comfort, that he didn't love her. Before she even knew what was happening, he unbuttoned her business blouse and unclasped her bra. She tried to speak, but her voice wouldn't come out as he cupped her breasts as if they were the most fascinating things he had ever seen.

He had climbed with her on the table and lowered her to the cold wood, holding her tightly against him as he trailed kisses downwards, and working on her skirt. Now, Sam was beyond words, she couldn't stop him anymore; he could touch her and take her right there. At that moment, she completely lost her sanity.

He got rid of her skirt and touched her, making her wonder how much more she could take before she would break apart. It took ten torturously minutes until he finally decided it was enough of foreplay.

"Danny, just be gentle, you know I'm a-" But she never finished talking before either he didn't know she was a virgin or he didn't care, because he pushed against her quickly and didn't stop when she cried out in pain.

"Just relax, will you?" He cried out, not stopping, but obviously worried when he saw her tears. "You'll like it, but first you have to relax."

But she didn't like it at all. She just felt pain from the moment he started to the moment when he collapsed on top of her. She froze under him and once again sadness was the reason why she was crying.

As he drifted off to sleep, cuddling against this soft female against him, he tried to remember who she was, but nothing came to his mind. And just like that, he passed out.

Sam cried as she pathetically tried to move from under him. She wanted to vomit. She was feeling terrible physically and mentally. It was the most humiliating moment of her life and she had been familiar with those lately.

She managed to sit up, rolling him off to the side a little. Oh my goodness, she had almost forgotten they had done it in the kitchen table. After ten minutes struggling, she managed to get off him fully and stared at his kitchen. It was a mess and the evidence of their activities was all over the floor and the table.

Was that blood? Oh my, she was bleeding too much to be normal. Okay, Danny won't remember a thing so... maybe it was for the best to encourage him to think that nothing happened. Everything could change between them!

Mindlessly, pressing her hands to her belly, she sat him carefully down in a chair. Gathering all the guts she had, she cleaned him and tucked him inside his pants, zipping it up. That was so sick. She ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach on the toilet. Then she washed her mouth and returned to the kitchen, cleaned the table and set it as it was before. She picked the broken plate, cookies and coke can from the floor and put them in a separated trash bag, but she thought it was a good thing to leave his living room the way it was so he wouldn't think someone had been over.

With a heavy heart, she picked her discarded clothes, still scared about the blood and ran back to her house, closing his door quietly behind her. She immediately got in a shower and cursed herself for using tampons instead of pads. Maybe from now on she was going to wear pads.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Three hours later, Danny woke up not remembering how he ended in the kitchen in the first place. He felt weird. Relieved. He looked around, recognizing the sensation of being satisfied after sex, but Emily wasn't around

He vaguely remembered a warm body and soft arms. His mind was foggy, but he could taste her on his lips. But the odds were against him. There wasn't any trace of sex near him, not in the kitchen and not in the living room and he was fully dressed. His belt was buckled.

Maybe Emily had paid him a visit and went off already. He had to clear his head so he went to his bathroom and showered, shaved and felt amazingly happy for some reason.

He cleaned his living room. He even turned the radio on while doing so. As soon as he finished cleaning he heard the door bell and his heart raced. He quickly opened the door to see a fresh showered, timid Sam standing there, biting down her lips.

"Hi... are you alone?" He nodded and smiled at her and let her step inside. It had been so long since he had heard her voice that it soothed his soul. He took a deep breath, taking in the perfume he had missed so much in the past month. She smelled like flowers. He froze, recognizing it.

"You didn't come down here earlier, did you?" He asked her suspiciously.

"No." She smiled sheepishly at him and put a plate of cookies on his hands. "I was still mad at you, but it's over now. So I decided to bake these as an apology."

"Apology for what?" He asked her, completely lost.

"For how I've been acting. I was a real bitch. I'm sorry." To see his baby blue eyes looking at her so happily almost broke her down. She bit back her tears and tried to move past him before he noticed, but it was too late. He reached for her shoulders and held her tightly against his chest.

"I was the jerk and I should be the one apologizing." He kissed her forehead. "I missed you like hell and I felt like an ass every time I watched you climb in that taxi with those stupid clutches. I should have helped you."

"Does it mean you forgave me?" She asked quietly, her voice muffed into his chest. "Because if not, I'm taking those cookies back and ruining my diet."

"Still that diet?!" Danny let her go, frustrated about what she had just told him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly shoved a cookie there to shut her up. "You're sharing those with me and I don't want to hear a word about it."

"That wasn't fair!" She said, almost choking. He laughed and took the cookies to the kitchen as she followed him, pretending to pout. Then, she stopped, thinking that it would be a good idea pretend to be surprised. "It smells like beer here. Have you been drinking?"

"More than you'd like to know." He opened the fridge and couldn't find anything to drink. "I could swear I had a coke can here. Well, whatever, we'll drink milk."

"Are you and Emily okay? I heard a lot of yelling last night." She asked quietly, watching him closely.

"No." He answered in a whisper, but still much more cheerful than normally. "But lately I've been wondering if I love her or if I love the idea of her." Since he still had his back turned to her, he didn't see her stiff and her eyes widen. By the time he looked at her face she was just looking at him waiting for him to continue. "By the way, did you see if she came by?"

"No, I didn't see her, but then again, I spent the whole afternoon sleeping." She said in a bored tone that made Danny smile.

So it had been just a dream.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, Sam. I was sort of lonely so I thought about coming over and watching the game here, what do you think?" Danny said with two bottles of beer on his hands. He had walked into Sam's house, finding the door open as usual. "I brought one for you. Sam?"

When she didn't answer him, he took two steps backwards and checked the garage. Her car was there. He shrugged and decided to explore the rest of the house. He placed the beers on her new tea table in front of the TV and headed upstairs, calling her along the way.

He entered her bedroom and saw several clothes around and also several bottles of cosmetics he didn't know she used. He crossed the room and opened her suite's door. He had to smile at the sight. She was lying in the bathtub, bubbles surrounding her like a blanket. She had a champagne bottle on the floor and a flute that remained untouched. She was sound asleep.

Danny thought about going away and leaving her alone, but he remembered Jazz saying something about how dangerous it was to sleep in a tub, the person could drown. So he decided that even if he got slapped for it, he was going to wake her up.

"Sam?" He called her once, but she didn't even move. That girl was a heavy sleeper. Her mother used to joke that she wouldn't wake up even if the house fell down. Danny stepped into the bathroom and crouched by her side, chuckling softly as he brushed her hair out of her face. "Hey, sleepyhead." That got her. She yawned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" She sat up and was glad that there still were enough bubbles to not make the situation more awkward than it already was.

"I wanted some company, but when I called and you didn't answer I was a little worried." He stood up straight again. "I'll watch the game downstairs, if you don't mind. Join me when you're done, will you?"

"Well, yeah... sure." She answered, still a little dazzled from sleep. When she had fallen asleep in the first place? She felt tired, but... it had been the middle of the day, she had just gotten home. She came home early because she felt a little faint and had this bad case of chills the whole day.

She brushed the feeling off and stood up, wrapping herself in a towel and unplugging the tub. She got dressed and met Danny downstairs, carrying the full bottle of champagne down so they could drink it. He had called pizza and was just closing the door when she showed up.

"Hey, I got your favorite veggie pizza." He smiled. "But the game is over so I thought that maybe you'd like to watch a movie."

"So you're really feeling lonely tonight." Sam laughed, amused at how much he wanted to spend time with her.

He didn't answer her; he just put the pizza down on the tea table in front of the TV and Sam turned around to go to the kitchen to grab them some plates. Danny watched her go, for the first time seeing something he had never seen before on her. Because of the small shorts she was wearing, he noticed how curvy she really was. How come he had never noticed it before?

He shook his head slightly to brush the thought away. Then he heard a crash in the kitchen and stood up to see what she had broken that time. She broke dishes at least once a week. She was such a clumsy girl. But then he stopped at the threshold seeing that she had dropped a tin of fruits and she was leaning against the fridge with her eyes closed, holding her stomach.

"Sam!" He ran up to her and lifted her face to see her closely. "You're so pale. What are you feeling?" He touched her forehead, but she didn't have a fever. His worry increased when her knees buckled and she almost fell on the ground. He caught her before she hit the floor and carried her to the living room (she complained the whole time about how she could walk on her own), laying her down on the couch.

"I think I just need to eat something." Sam said with a hand pressing against her stomach. "And I better get some sleep."

"You just woke up!" Danny said, obviously scared. She had never gotten sick before; the last time she had a cold was three years ago! Sam never got sick! And then she laughed softly, looking up at his face. "What's so funny?" He asked, feeling insulted.

"I forgot to take my medicine. I should've known." She smiled at him with humor. "Would you mind getting it for me? It's in my bathroom."

"Medicine? So, you're really sick?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"Not really. That's normal." She smiled. "The pills, please?"

"What pills, Tylenol?" He asked, already half way through the stairs.

"That will do." Sam shouted after him. Half a minute later he returned with two pills and a cup of water. She took them gratefully and smiled at him, but he didn't offer a smile back, he just sat there, staring at her suspiciously. She had forgotten to tell him about her treatment to get pregnant. Well, she hadn't had the courage to talk much to him after what had happened between them and after all she hadn't gone to the clinic, yet. She decided to wait more six months. "I had to stop my birth control pills half a year ago. The pills helped to stop these disturbing side effects I have during my period."

"Oh." Danny visibly relaxed, sitting back on the couch, by her feet, with a heavy sigh. "You scared the hell out of me. Is your period always like this?" He asked, taking her feet and placing them on his lap, so he had more space to sit down. She nodded, blushing and he continued "Why did you stop taking those anyway?" When he asked that she got quiet and bit her lip, hesitating. She avoided his eyes and looked down at the pizza.

"It would be better if we eat the pizza. It's getting cold." She reached out to grab a slice, but Danny gently held her chin, making her look at him.

"Answer me."

"It's embarrassing and you wouldn't understand." She said quietly.

"Try me. C'mon Sam, we're best friends, remember?" Those words... once comforting now hurt more than a thousand knives. Yes, best friends, that's all they were ever going to be even after what they shared. Oh, she was glad he had forgotten about it! She really was! She had to be!

"I had to stop taking them because... I..." She pushed his hand away and looked at the floor. "I applied for an artificial insemination program."

"You what?!" Danny literally jumped off the couch, his eyes as wide as sausages. "Are you fucking nuts?!"

"Maybe I am." She answered him, ashamed. She knew he was going to react like this, but she wasn't going to change her mind just because he didn't like it. "But I've wanted a child for so long. I can't wait anymore."

"So you're going to have a stranger's child?" He yelled, grabbing the champagne in front of him and taking huge gulps.

"Stop drinking like mad when you're upset, Danny, you're going to get yourself killed!" Sam said angrily, taking the bottle from him. "And I don't have a choice. This is the only way to get a child and that's how I'm doing it!"

"Have you ever seen the place where they get the sperms? That's disgusting, Sam!" He had to point that part out, thank you very much! "A child should come from love... not... like that!"

"A child needs love and that's what my child will get here, either you like it or not." She answered.

"Shouldn't you..." He sighed and after a moment he flushed. "You know... do it in the traditional way?"

"Oh really? With who?" She dared him, hoping he'd say something about them. It had been a month since they had done it and he still didn't remember a thing.

"There must be someone in your life, Sam." He tried. Finally, they stopped shouting at each other. Danny leaned forward and grabbed two slices of the pizza, giving one to Sam.

"He doesn't love me back." She said quietly.

"Oh? So there's someone?" He grinned; pouring her some champagne, the beers he had brought remained untouched.

"Yes and he doesn't even know I exist." She grabbed the pizza and looked at it, disgusted. "I shouldn't eat crappy food."

"Forget the stupid diet already. How long has it been? Two months already?" He asked, throwing his arms up in defeat. He seriously couldn't hear her talk more about that diet. "And answer me, who is he?"

"No one important." She snickered at him, trying to make it sound as if it didn't matter. "I'm over him. I don't need anyone." And before he could reply she decided to start talking about him. "And why are you here in the first place? I thought you never got lonely."

"I missed spending a night with you. Besides, I had to ask you a favor."

"Ha! I knew it!" She said sarcastically.

"Very cute. Anyway, I'm getting back to Amity Park for a few days to get a new pack of filters to the Ghost Portal. And on the way I'll pay a visit to Tucker and Valerie." He sighed heavily.

"That's very nice of you, Danny." She smiled at him sweetly, like she was finally seeing him grown up. "Take something to give them. A gift for the baby, perhaps."

"I wanted to know if you wouldn't like to come with me." He asked quietly. "You never visit your parents."

"I can't leave the gallery right now, there's this new artist work I'm sponsoring and he needs a lot of marketing or else I'm not getting any cash in return." She explained finishing the only slice of pizza she was eating.

"Then, in two weeks when I return, can you pick me up at the airport?"

"Sure." She smiled, stretching. "Just tell me the time and I'll be there."

"You're the best." He said, jumping on her and hugging her tightly. When he held her tiny body in his arms, he had a small flash in his mind. He felt her naked body against his sweaty one, her honey lips on his. He sat back far away from her as quick as possible. Had he just imagined Sam like that? "So, which movie will we watch?"

"I think you should pick one. You never like the ones I choose." She half laughed, hearing her heart beating wildly inside her chest. He hadn't held her since that day. It felt so good when he did that. "Oooh I just remembered that I need your help with something, too!"

"What is it this time? Another broken shingle in your roof?" He rolled his eyes.

"Nope." She grinned. "There's a leaking in the kitchen."

"I knew it."

**It's complicated to be an adult, isn't it? **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three **_

One week had passed and Sam was alone in her house, feeling miserable. She missed Danny, yes, but her stupid wave of sickness hadn't passed, yet. Actually, it only felt worse. Dammit, Danny had gone away the week she needed him there to fix her tea and food. She couldn't stand up for long without feeling sick and tired.

Okay, she wanted to loose weight before, but that was ridiculous, she must have lost five pounds in a week. She could barely eat! So, finally, when she felt that the fatigue and the sickness were too much to bear she made an appointment with a doctor.

She almost laughed when he suggested a pregnancy test, saying that her period was just the week before, but he insisted and she had to take it.

The result was shocking.

She was pregnant. Around five weeks pregnant.

A baby! Danny's baby!

It had been a shock, but a very pleasant surprise. So she was going to be a mother! What she had wanted for years now! It had happened! Before she could stop herself she had tears of happiness slipping down her face.

"Congratulations, Ms. Manson." The doctor said, smiling warmly at her. "Now, we must run some tests to check if everything is okay, you said you bled last week?"

"Yes... I didn't know..." Sam was out of words. Happiness was rapidly crawling its way to her chest, making it hard for her to breath. She felt like she was going to burst in a million of shining diamonds right there!

"Well, that's normal to bleed in the first month of pregnancy; you don't have to worry about it." The doctor explained "But I'll check your blood pressure and run an ultrasound anyway." When she didn't answer him he arched an eyebrow at her. "Were you expecting something like this? You're a young businesswoman; usually I don't get patients like you."

"No. I really didn't expect a child now, but I want one very much." She smiled at him, hugging her belly, going all lovey-dovey. "I'm just shocked."

"Well..." The doctor nodded while checking her blood pressure. "You should make an appointment and come here with the father next time. He needs to hear what I have to say as much as you do."

"I'll be a single mother." She answered quickly. "There won't be a father." No, she was never going to tell Danny had happened between them. He'd never forgive himself if he knew and he'd tell her he'd marry her and feel like it was his obligation to watch over her and the child. She wouldn't trouble him like that. Besides, she wasn't ready for the huge fight they'd have over this.

"That's a tough job." He didn't look at her face when he said that. "Are you having morning sickness?"

"All day sickness, actually." She replied.

"In a week or so you'll just feel like this in the mornings, but in the afternoons you'll probably feel more tired than usual. You'll need more hours of sleep."

oOoOoOoOoOo

The doctor wasn't kidding about the morning sickness. That was worse than before. She just ate crackers and water and still felt horrible. She was lucky that she'd have lunch after 2pm and by that time her stomach would accept the food she ate and settle for the rest of the day.

She felt ridiculously happy and satisfied with herself. She didn't call her parents, yet. She didn't feel like sharing her happiness with anybody. On her way home, everyday the following week, she would stop by baby stores and buy something.

Sam decided to start decorating the baby room already. It was going to be white, either it was a boy or a girl; the room would be great and ready when he or she was born. The spare room in her house, which she used a second living room, was finally going to become a bedroom.

The crib was lovely. White, soft and perfect. The grid was made out ivory and had cushions inside so the baby wouldn't lean on the cold material. She bought pillows and blankets.

She built up a small library with children's books in front of the bed, on the other side of the room and between the library and the crib, she put a stretcher chair, very comfortable for when she had to sit down next to the baby, reading stories and pampering him until he or she fell asleep.

The dresser was already half full by the end of the week. The mobile was musical and had seven colorful butterflies in it. That was really out of character of her, but she didn't care one bit.

Friday night, after a long hot shower, she sat down on the stretcher in the baby's room and opened a book about nursing on her lap and read until she drifted off to sleep with the soothing sound of the rain outside.

Three hours later, Danny walked into her house, soaking wet and furious. She had forgotten to pick him up! How could she have forgotten him?! He'd only accept her apology if she was in coma in a very far away hospital or else there wasn't an excuse for making him wait three hours in the airport until he gave up and got himself a taxi.

"Sam!" He growled, checking the kitchen and the living room. "You better get your arse here this instant or I'll be even more upset than I already am." He climbed the stairs and went straight to her room, but she wasn't there, and wasn't on the bathroom as well.

All he found there were packs and more packs of vitamins and other medicines he had never heard about. He frowned when he saw those, but was still angry at her.

"Sam." He called again, walking towards the room across hers, even though he knew she wouldn't be there. But to his surprise, when he opened the door his breath was taken away by the sight.

She was asleep holding a book to her chest. The room was decorated as a child room. The crib. The mobile. The baby smell. He took a step back and held himself up by holding up in the threshold. She couldn't have done that stupid thing, could she? She told him she was going to wait!

"Sam..." He called her softly, his voice cracking. What would he do if she was pregnant? He had never even imagined that possibility before! He stepped closer to her and shook her shoulders gently. "Sammy?"

She woke up, jumping in surprise when she realized there as someone in her house.

"Oh Danny, you scared the hell out of me!" She said, pressing her hands on her belly instead of her chest, like she usually did when he scared her. And then she realized what as going on. "Oh shit... I forgot to pick you up."

"You did." He tried to growl, but he was too soft about their surrounding to do anything to upset her. "But right now, I'd like to know what's this all about."

"Well..." She breathed out, nervously staring at his disappointed eyes. He bent down and picked the book that had fallen down when she jumped in surprise. He read the title _Your Pregnancy Week by Week: Fifth Edition_. "I'm going to be a mom." She finally said, quietly, but he recognized the excitement in her eyes. Even if he didn't support her on this, she was going to go through it by herself.

"You went to that clinic." He said quietly and it wasn't a question.

"No." She shook her head quickly, standing up before he got the wrong idea. "I'm already six weeks pregnant. I didn't go there."

"But..." Danny was confused. She said she didn't have anyone last time they talked and she had been pregnant then already. How could she hide a relationship like that from him? "I thought... you said..."

"I know." She smiled warmly at him, stepping closer and holding him. "It was a one night fling. My bad."

"Does he know about it?" He asked quietly, holding her around her shoulders as carefully as he could. He felt something familiar to disappointment squeezing him from inside when he thought about his Sam going for a fling.

"Yes." She nodded, after hesitating a minute.

"Will he marry you?" Danny asked again, scared of her answer. What if that man married her and took her away from him? Could he ever live alone, far away from Amity Park, without her?

"No." She answered in a muffled voice on his shirt.

"What a bastard." Danny blurted out, gritting his teeth. "Who is he?" he demanded.

"You don't know him." She said quickly, untangling herself from his arms and walking out of the room. She didn't want to discuss anything in her baby's bedroom.

"You better introduce us, then." Danny followed her to the kitchen where she grabbed a coke can. "You're carrying his baby and I'm your best friend."

"It's my baby, not his." Sam corrected him, weary. "He doesn't want a family - I think he's better off without one anyway – and I don't want to marry him just because I'm pregnant. I want to be a single mother." That was right, Sam knew he didn't want a marriage. He had let Emily walk away when he could have just married her.

"He has a responsibility, Sam!" Danny said, angrily. He watched her as she fixed both of them some veggie sandwich. "He took you to bed without protection, who knows what else he could've gotten you! I'll talk to him for you."

"You shut up about him and eat." She said, finding his concern slightly amusing. She placed the sandwich in front of him and got one for herself. He was glad to have some food, he was starving. "He'd help me if I asked him to, but I don't want it. I'll do it by myself."

"This child will need a father figure, you know. That's a lot of responsibility." Danny said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I can deal with that." She smiled at him.

"Well then..." He stood up and held her again, hesitantly placing a warm kiss on her forehead. "It's okay, I guess." If only it didn't hurt so much to say those words, he'd have really meant them.

And then, she was gone from his arms. He looked around to see her running to the toilet. He dashed after her and held her hair back, nearly panicking.

"You shouldn't stay here alone." He said. "Nobody is here to take care of you in case something happen." He flushed the toilet when she was done and watched her brushing her teeth. "You look weak and tired."

"That's normal." She answered him. "Stop being paranoid. Besides I have someone to take care of me."

"You do?" He asked, suspiciously. If she hired a nurse, he would have to knock her down and get rid of her. There was no way Danny was letting a strange help her through her difficult times.

"Yes. He's my half ghost neighbor. Do you know him?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sam stood in front of her mirror in her bedroom, watching her reflection while dressed in her usual black panties and bra. She was three months pregnant. No sign of a belly, yet. But thank goodness the morning sickness passed, even though she still felt like sleeping half of the day, it was better now because she could actually eat.

She blushed when she noticed the only thing that had changed in her. Her bra size. Was that supposed to change already? Well, she'd have to buy some new ones. Her old bras were hurting her. She groaned at the sight. Damn, that was one bad side effect.

She didn't hear the door open.

Danny stood there, surprised to catch her half naked, but he didn't move to go away either. She looked adorable standing like that. He had brought her a teddy bear and the poor thing fell on the floor from Danny's hands as he watched with glee as the soon-to-mom contemplated herself.

Sam turned around surprised when she noticed a movement behind her and saw Danny standing there, looking at her with a gentle expression.

"I didn't mean to sneak in." He said quickly before she got the wrong idea. "You just seemed very entertained, I didn't want to interrupt." He bent down and picked the teddy bear and when he looked at her again, she had one of his shirts on. "Hey, that's mine."

"I know. You should be careful with your laundry." She giggled. "I needed a new night shirt."

"And you stole mine?" He said, pretending to be mad.

"That's my reward for hanging your washing when come home late." She replied cynically.

"Is that so?" Danny grinned, showing her the teddy bear. "I was going to give it to you, but I think you don't deserve it." He breathed victory when he saw her eyes shining at the teddy bear. Okay, maybe Sam wasn't the girly type, but not even she could resist the charm of a teddy bear.

"Gimme!" She cried out, stretching her arms in front of her and walking on his direction, ready to grab the bear. "Gimme! Gimme!"

"Nope." He held it above his head so she couldn't reach it. She was pathetically small near him and that only amused him even more as she jumped up and down trying to reach it.

"Don't make me beg!" She bit her lower lip, looking at him so adoringly that he didn't resist and gave her the stupid bear. Damn her for being so cute. Damn it, was she ever going to act like herself again? She had this motherly aura around her. And not just that, she had been so moody lately that he barely knew how to talk to her anymore.

The last time he invited her over for a fun night of pizza and movies she busted out crying! And they were watching The Fabulous Destiny of Amelie Poulain! Who could ever get sad watching that? Okay... maybe Danny was a little touched by the movie, but that wasn't the point. Sam never cried over a movie! She hadn't even cried in her grandma's funeral and that freaked him out.

He watched her every day. He hated the fact that she was all alone through her pregnancy. She hadn't told her parents, yet. The only people who knew about it was him and the baby's father, though Sam promised him they hadn't touched since the night she got pregnant, so it was better to not count on him for anything.

"You didn't start showing, yet." He said, grabbing her hand and making her turn around in a circle so he could see her.

"I think I won't show 'til the forth month or so." She shrugged. "I haven't been exaggerating on food or anything."

"Still that diet?" He asked in a high pitched voice that made it look like he was going to freak out if she said she was still restraining herself from food.

"No." She laughed. "But I'm eating proper food. Yogurt, salads, light sauces. I can't get fat from that." She snickered at him, "I want a healthy baby." Then she turned around, still hugging the little bear. Danny almost wished he was that bear. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yeah. Sure." He smiled; she grinned happily and turned around to leave the room when he held her by her hand again. She glanced up to him questionably. "I brought you something else. It's in your fridge."

Sam immediately went down the stairs, still holding his hand all the way down. Yes. She was grateful to have Danny there to take care of her. When she opened the fridge, she couldn't help but let all those hormones take over her. She threw herself in Danny's arms, kissing his cheeks repeatedly. He had bought her a cake written 'Congratulations New Mommy.'

"You look like you need to be spoiled a little." He laughed as she kissed his cheeks madly. He held her against him, enjoying the whole display of affection. It felt so good to have her with him like that. He felt like he didn't have a care in the world. Her warm body was all he needed.

Shut up! He shouted to himself. You never thought of her like that before. Respect a pregnant woman!

But he was fascinated. He couldn't deny that. Her words from the day he broke up with Emily echoed in his brain over and over "Maybe you'll meet someone even better than Emily." When had she said that again? She had been so right and he couldn't recall when they had that conversation.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Stop acting all nervous and pay attention to the road." Sam said as she sat beside Danny on his car while he drove them to the hospital to make some check up exams. She had just gotten on her forth month of pregnancy and decided it was time to give the doctor some feedback

To her surprise, when she told Danny her plans the night before, he volunteered to go with her there and she couldn't have been happier. He was keeping his promise to take care of her. Only, he seemed a lot nervous about the whole ultrasound thing.

"Seriously, Danny. If you're unsure I'll just walk inside by myself, it's no big deal." She said, trying to calm him down before he got them both killed by driving like he had just gotten his license.

"I want to go in there with you, I'm just... I don't know. Will it hurt you?" He asked nervously, even though he knew he was acting ridiculous, but who could blame him? It was all new to him! He had never stepped within ten feet from a pregnant woman his whole life, much less taken care of one!

"No, it doesn't hurt. It's quite refreshing, actually." She relaxed in her seat and watched as he did the same as he heard her words. "There's nothing wrong with me or with the baby, we're just checking, okay? We may even find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"I thought you'd rather leave it as a surprise." Danny grinned goofily at her. He just imagined himself going to Sam's house to spend time with her and when he opens the door a little boy comes running towards him, hugging him and calling him uncle Danny.

"If you want to I can wait." She replied instinctively and froze as soon as the words left her mouth. That just slipped up.

"No, no, c'mon Sam, it's your baby, don't mind me." He answered quickly.

"Hey, you know I value your opinions as if they were my own. Whatever you think is for the best I'll consider it." She said, glad that he didn't make a big deal out of her comment.

"Thanks." Danny sighed, glad to hear that. He parked in front of the hospital and quickly walked out of the car, in time to open the door open for her and help her up. She gave him an amused look, but didn't say anything. If he wanted to act all gentlemanly, she wasn't going to stop him. That was kind of cute. "Hey Sam." He took her hands in his as they walked together. "Maybe it'd be better if you asked if it's a boy or a girl because... we can buy proper clothes and toys."

"You're so sweet sometimes." She answered him, making him blush.

They didn't talk until they were called up to see the doctor. He smiled at Sam when he recognized her from two months before. He didn't ask her again about the father even though Danny was there with her, either he assumed he was the father or didn't really care.

The doctor asked Sam to sit up on the examination bed and started checking her blood pressure. Danny watched closely over the doctor's shoulder, as if he knew more about checking blood than the doctor himself.

"Have you been fainting?" The doctor asked her and Sam shook her head. "Well, it's nothing to worry about, but your blood pressure is a little higher than normal. We must control it from now until the birth for your sake."

"Is that dangerous to the baby?" She sat up worriedly.

"No. It's normal and won't harm the baby in any way, but you, in the other hand could be in a small danger of blood loss if you go through birth like this, that's why I'm getting you a medication and I want you to take it everyday."

Sam nodded and looked up to Danny who looked about to pass out with worry. Next, the doctor instructed her to lie down and he lift her shirt up and lowered her skirt past the comfortable point. Always watching Danny, she saw him frowning and restraining himself from making any comments.

He wanted that man to take his hands off Sam! Nobody was allowed to touch her like that! That was indecent. The doctor started touching her belly, nodding and talking to himself and then Danny saw it. The first evidence of Sam's pregnancy. She was lying down alright, but he could see a small bump, really small, it wasn't enough to change her panties size, but it was there.

He had never felt as jealous of someone in his whole life as he felt jealous of the baby's father at that moment. She was practically glowing with happiness and he wasn't the one who put that happiness there. He should've noticed it before. She was his best friend, she knew everything about him. They practically completed each other and she was so damn beautiful!

"Mr. Fenton?" Both the doctor and Sam were looking at him, confusedly, waiting for him to answer.

"What is it?" He shook the pleasant thoughts away to return to the real world.

"I asked you if you're going to stay for the ultrasound." The doctor asked.

"Yes!" Danny answered quickly. The doctor chucked and said he'd be right back. "Hey, Sam..." Danny said quietly when he saw that they were alone in the room. She looked up to him, waiting for him to continue. "I was wondering if you need someone to be there with you... you know... when you deliver."

"It would be great to have someone there." She smiled up to him, already knowing where he was getting at. It looked like she wasn't the only one all sensitive about the pregnancy.

"Could I be there with you?" He asked nervously.

"Well, are you ready to face blood, my bad mood, screams and pain?"

"You make it sound like a battlefield." He shrugged.

"That's what it will be like." She laughed. "And I'll need support."

"I'll be glad to be there, Sam." He held her hand tightly in his and kissed it.

When the ultrasound started, Danny was dazzled. Sam could swear she saw drool. His eyes were glued to the screen and then the doctor told them they would hear the heart beating. Sam gave out a little happy cry when she heard it.

"Do you want to know the sex?" The doctor asked.

Danny and Sam exchanged a small glance before answering together.

"Yes."

The doctor went quiet for a few moments and then he answered.

"It's a boy."

**Thank you all for reviewing! I'll update this story a little more often than my other ones so keep the reviews coming and making me type faster! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Danny was lost. He always new he had a soft spot for his best friend, but he never thought he'd think about her 24-7. On his work he couldn't concentrate all day, so his boss told him to go home early since he was doing more harm than good in the next rocket project.

On his way home he remembered that Sam's gallery wasn't far away from the Space Center so he took an alternative road to surprise her. He stopped in a bakery and bought sweets, bread with chocolate drops and two ice creams.

When he entered Sam's gallery he was surprised to find two or her paintings among several others from different painters. Maybe someone convinced her to show them.

"Can I help you, sir?" An older woman asked him politely.

"Yeah. I'm looking for Sam Manson." Danny said wondering how many people Sam had employed to work in that place.

"Ms. Manson is in her office." The woman answered. "I'll ask her if she's available. What's your name?"

"Can I go there by myself? I'd like to surprise her." Danny grinned, imagining Sam's reaction when she saw him.

"She's not in a good mood, sir. Maybe I should just introduce you." The woman insisted.

"Hey, I'm her best friend, she won't mind." Danny said and the woman agreed but still uncertain. She walked him to Sam's office, but didn't get inside. She walked away before Danny knocked on the door. "Sammy!" He opened the door and found the desk empty. He looked around and saw her lying down on a couch, with a hand hiding her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Danny?" She sat up in surprise and broke in a tired smile. "I never thought you'd come here."

"I thought you both might be hungry." He said, sitting down next to her and showing her the sweets he had bought.

"You read my mind." She moved closer to him and went straight to grab the ice cream. "Don't laugh. I want calories right now."

"I wasn't going to laugh." He smoothed her hair and took a piece of the bread, leaving the other ice cream to her in case she wanted it, too. "I heard you were in a bad mood."

"Yes, the stupid hormones make me feel tired AND hot. You have no idea how many people complained about the air conditioner." As she continued speaking and eating, Danny let his eyes study her face and wander downwards until he was staring at her cute growing belly. She in the middle of the fifth month and finally she started showing. "And then the painter said-" She stopped abruptly and Danny looked at her face worriedly. She looked scared at first, but then she relaxed and smiled, melting completely. "I think the baby kicked for the first time."

"He did?" Danny lost control of his powers and phased through the couch, falling on the floor as he looked at her, fascinated. He sat down again, embarrassed.

"Oh, he did it again!" She squealed, happily.

"C-c-can I?" His voiced trailed off before he finished his question, but Sam understood what he wanted. She grabbed his hand and put it under her shirt, on her growing stomach. Danny blushed when he felt her burning skin under his fingertips. The texture of her body felt so familiar to him. And then something moved. Oh dear... he was in an awe. He felt it. The baby moved under his fingers.

He looked up to Sam to contemplate her face, but when he saw her, she was looking down at him, expecting his reaction. And then it was impossible to control himself. He reached up and pressed his lips sweetly to hers. Her eyelids widened before closing and responding his kiss. But as quickly as the kiss started, it was finished.

"Sorry." Danny said quietly, looking down at his lap. He took his hands off her shirt and sat down straight. Both were now very quiet, thinking of what had just happened.

"That's okay." She offered him a hand and they stood up. "I think I'm going home early today. Do you want to come with me and finish all that food?"

"That would be great." He answered her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and helping her to her car. His heart was heavy the whole time. Why did he kiss her? What an idiot! How could he make a move on his pregnant best friend? How twisted was that?

And still, her lips had felt so sweet and so familiar to him, like he had kissed her a million times before. While he drove back home on his car as he let her drive in front of him, watching carefully the road to see if there was anything dangerous that could surprise her; he thought about how his relationship with Sam would be from now on.

He was taking care of her, like he always had, he was helping her through the pregnancy and he had pointed out more than once that the baby would need a father figure. If there was nobody else in Sam's life that would be him. He wanted to be that baby's father more than anything in his life.

He even thought about proposing to her! He could marry her and they would be a family. How beautiful it would be to lay down with her at night and wake up when their child jumped in between them, scared of a storm.

"Sam..." He asked her quietly, as he held the door open for her to enter his house. "You see... I was wondering when you're going to tell your parents about the baby." She immediately sat down on his couch, curling her feet under her, deep in thought.

"I think I should just call them and say it. I've procrastinated enough." She sighed, seeing that she didn't have an easy way out of that one. "They're going to be so angry."

"I've got an idea." Danny said, sitting down next to her and putting a hand on her thigh in a daring move. She didn't notice and he didn't care. "We can spend Christmas in Amity Park. There could be a big party in my house and we invite your parents. They won't be mad if they see that everyone is happy for you."

"You don't know them." Sam shook her head. "But I agree that it'd be better to tell them during Christmas; not that they actually celebrate it, but that would be an excuse." She turned on his TV and laid down on the couch, wrapping her arms around him and bringing him down to cuddle with her, something that was becoming more and more natural between them two.

"You're not looking forward to this." He said, opening a lollipop and sticking it on her mouth without her permission – yes! He loved feeding her like that! He got another lollipop to himself as he lay there, with his hands on her stomach, watching some stupid TV show.

"Not at all. My parents will be so upset." She whispered quietly, more to herself than to him. "What will they say when I tell them I'll be a single mother?"

"You don't have to tell them that..." Danny said, making her turn her head to look at him.

"Danny..." She said in a whisper, smiling broadly at him. "Would you like to be the baby's father?" His hands were gone in a blink of an eye. He sat up on the couch looking at her stunned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." She sat up as well, looking down at her lap, scared of what she was going to say next. "... you know... you could help me raise the baby. Take him out for a game. Spend time with him. Doing stuff a father would do."

"Sam..." His stunned face slowly softened, making her relax and wait patiently for what he had to say. "I think you've just made me the happiest man on earth." He embraced her tightly, holding her for all the got. She laughed, delighted.

"You're so corny."

"I've wanted to offer it myself for a while." He said in her hair. "But I thought you'd get mad."

"How could I ever be mad?"

Later that night, lying alone on her bed Sam broke down in sobs. What kind of game was she playing with Danny? He was the real father and now she had just invited him to be what he already was! She couldn't keep the truth from him forever. What if the baby was born looking exactly like him? She'd be lost and she would lose his friendship forever. She didn't have the courage to tell him the truth, just yet.

She'd have to keep lying to him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sam gripped Danny's hand strongly as they stood at the Fenton's front porch, waiting for someone to open the door. She was six months pregnant and there was no way she could hide her belly anymore. Danny thought it was very cute to see her like that, even though she insisted she was fat and horrible, he saw nothing horrible about her, actually, he could swear she was getting even more beautiful each day that passed.

She was wearing a wrap over shirt with long sleeves, a small skirt and knit black tights. On top of everything she had a jacket, not because she was cold, but because Danny wouldn't let her leave without one.

Jazz, looking very cheerful opened the door to welcome them and her eyes immediately set on Sam's stomach and her eyes grew in surprise.

"Oh my gosh..." She said quietly, eyeing Danny suspiciously.

"You hang your mouth open for as long as you want, Jazz, but first, step aside and let us in. It's freezing out here." Danny said, putting one hand over Sam's shoulders and pushing her inside.

"Sorry, I mean." Jazz took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Listen, what's the meaning of this?"

"Well..." Danny eyed Sam and he saw her shutting her mouth tightly and turning over, blushing. "You're going to be an aunt."

"So, you're together?!" She asked rhetorically, throwing herself in Danny's arms and kissing him in the cheek. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this." Then she let Danny go and held Sam, carefully but tightly. "I'm so happy for you. Congratulations, though I think you're very young for this, that's still great news!"

"We're not exactly together, Jazz." Danny corrected her, taking Sam's and his own jacket and putting them in the closet.

"Who's not together?" Jack and Maddie appeared from downstairs. Jack was wearing his old jumpsuit with a Santa hat and Maddie had a pullover over her own jumpsuit.

"Oh we're so glad to see you." Maddie said hugging her son. "My little boy, you barely visit us anymore." She moved to hug Sam and her jaw dropped; "That's a surprise." She said and Sam shrugged. "Congratulations dear." Maddie held Sam who breathed in relief in the woman's arms. Danny smiled at the scene. He already knew his family wouldn't disappoint him and would be happy for Sam. "And who's the father?" Shit... she had to ask.

"That would be me, mom." Danny said quietly, but still very proud of the trouble he was getting in. Sam looked at him with a small inaudible gasp, followed by everyone stunned in silence. Okay, maybe he hadn't talked to Sam about telling everyone he was the father and cutting off the detail he was 'invited' to be the father long after she was pregnant, but still, he couldn't see much a difference. They could think he slept with Sam for all he cared.

"Danny, why don't we get those ecto-weapons you wanted to explore the ghost zone?" Sam said in a high pitched voice, through gritted teeth and didn't give him time to answer. She grabbed him by his wrists and dragged him down to the basement. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I told you I accept taking the father role." He laughed at her distress. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that they will think you're the real father; that we slept together!" She said almost running out of breath. Danny noticed how rapid and desperate she was breathing and made her sit down in a chair. "They'll ask about marriage!"

"We don't have to say that we are getting married." Danny shrugged. "Hey, breathe; I'll do the talking now." He put a hand on her forehead, noticing she was warmer than usual, her cheeks were burning. "What I meant to say here is that I don't mind what they think. I'm going to be your baby's father and that's final. Your parents will be upset, I know, but I think it would be worse if they found out you slept with some bastard who abandoned you."

"He's not a bastard." She answered quietly, closing her eyes and letting a single tear fall. How many more blows like that was she willing to take? Danny was so upset about that whole thing that if she ever told him the truth she'd shatter his heart in a thousand pieces.

"Do you love him?" He crouched down in front of her, his hands around her hips to encourage her answer. He had to know. More than a minute passed and the only thing he got from her was more tears. He sighed impatiently. "I want to know who he is." He lifted her face with a single finger on her chin. "I want to know who this man I'm so incredibly jealous of is."

"Don't ruin this night to me, Danny." She said quietly, taking his hands of her. "Don't ask such things."

"Did he force you?" The words blurted out before he could control himself. Sam turned around, surprised that he'd even suggest such a thing. "I'm sorry for asking, I still am paranoid about that Josh."

"He didn't force me... not for long anyway." She walked past him, leaving Danny standing there in silence as she walked up the stairs to talk to everyone else. He didn't know what to think. All he knew was that he hated that man, whoever he was.

The day had been quiet. Too quiet. Like calm before a storm. Danny and Sam had been congratulated so many times that they had lost account of it by the middle of the day and nobody spoke of marriage. The Fenton's were just glad to have a new member in the family.

Tucker arrived and fainted when he saw Sam's stomach. She rolled her eyes and left Danny to take care of him while she helped Maddie in the kitchen. Danny thought Tucker's face was priceless. He had given up hopping his best friends for years now and suddenly he goes and gets surprised like that.

"So, how is the feeling of becoming a father?" Tucker grinned.

"I've never been happier." Danny laughed in awe. "But I'm sure you know about it. How are Gabriel and Valerie?"

"They're fine. They're spending time with Val's father, I must return there shortly before she bites my head off."

The bell rang again and Danny suddenly went serious. Sam appeared at the kitchen door, expectantly. Jazz showed up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, sensing Sam's tension. She didn't have to say anything for Sam to know that all the Fenton's were there for her, whatever her parents said.

Danny opened the door and the Manson's shot him a dirty look, giving him their jackets. They were polite enough to say hello and also to bring presents to put under the tree with the others, but there was a snobbish aura around them.

"Where is my baby girl?" Mrs. Manson asked adoringly.

"I'm here, mom." Sam said quietly, taking her apron off and standing in the middle of the living room. All eyes were on her. Maddie and Jazz looked at the Manson's from the kitchen; Tucker didn't move from his spot on the sofa, Jack even let a spoon of pudding fall on the floor, waiting for a reaction. Mrs. Manson's eyes were focused on her daughter's stomach, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Tell me you've just gotten fat." Mrs. Manson said horrified, with a hand on her chest, expecting it to be one of her daughter's bad jokes. Then, Sam shook her head in a pained expression. "Well, then I hope it's the child of a noble European gentleman and that you're arranging a proper wedding."

"Actually, Mr. and Mrs. Manson." Danny stood in between mother and daughter, sensing a huge fight coming. "That's our child."

Sam's heart beat wildly inside her chest. Danny was taking the fight for her. And the words "_our child_" made her tremble with the pure pleasure of hearing say it with such conviction. He really wanted that baby.

The commotion that happened next was something that only the Manson's could have started. Mrs. Manson cried out as if she had been insulted, then she took two steps back and fainted on her husband's arms, who was telling Sam how disappointed he was and how it stupid, irresponsible and offending it was to a girl of her status quo to sleep with someone before marriage.

"You've disappointed us beyond words, Samantha." Mr. Manson said, fanning his wife with a scarf. "From all things I've expected from you... I didn't think you'd sink so low."

"Well, I'm proud of her." Danny hissed, grasping Sam's hand to help her remain strong. He found out that she was shaking, either from sadness or from anger, whatever it was, her face remained cold, facing her parents without saying a word to not disrespect them even further. "I wish you could see what a wonderful person she is, outside that little rich world of yours."

"Danny, don't rub in it, sweetheart." Maddie said, stepping forward to help Mrs. Manson up. "Do you need some ice?"

"No." Mrs. Manson said, crying her eyes out ruining her make up. "I need to get out of here. Let's just go home, dear." She said, standing up and getting her purse and jacket.

"Well, if you can't be happy for your own daughter, I think it would be for the best if you leave." Maddie said.

"She's so happy, you know." Danny stepped towards the Manson's, opening the door for them. He felt like he was holding his heart on his own hands. "Maybe some day you'll realize your mistake." He said before closing the door on their nose. He didn't turn around to face everyone else. He remained facing the door, breathing hard and sharp. He was hoping the Manson's would be more considerate than that.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Tucker asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Danny froze and turned around to see Sam sitting heavily on the floor, her hands covering her face.

"Sam!" Danny shouted, too and thanks to his ghost powers he got next to her before anybody else.

"I'm just dizzy." She said in a small shaky voice and Danny knew she was also crying. While Danny and Tucker panicked, not knowing what to do, Maddie knowing very well what it was like to be pregnant, was the one calming them down with a motherly smile.

"Maybe you should just lay down for a while dear. I doubt you had a pleasant time at the plane and now this mess. You need to get some sleep."

"Actually, mom, I'm taking her to a hospital." Danny said, scoping Sam up in his arms, so worried that even Jack couldn't help a smile.

"That won't be necessary dear." Maddie said. "She's fine, she just needs some rest."

"Rest would be nice." Sam answered, weakly.

"Fine, I'm taking her to my old room." Danny said, turning intangible and flying up to his room and laying her down on his bed. She smiled reassuringly at him and he sat down next to her. "I guess this Christmas party wasn't a good idea."

"I think this is great so far." She answered. "Never mind my parents, it's not like I wasn't expecting that." She looked up to the ceiling to avoid his eyes. She was doing that a lot lately, Danny noticed.

"Still, they could have been a little sensitive. I mean... shouting like that to a pregnant woman." He had a scowl on his face. That Christmas party wasn't nice to him either. "Maybe we should just have stayed home."

"And miss the way your mom and Jazz gave me the birth speech? Never." She joked. "Now get out of here and let me take a nap."

Later, they opened their gifts. Sam had given him a golden watch and Danny had given her a diamond ring that she promised she'd never take off her finger.

**You guys noticed that this is supposed to be a short story, right? That's why I'm not working too much with descriptions like I normally do. This is just something I wrote when I got bored and yeah, there's a couple of chapter to go before the ending.**

**I totally love to read all those reviews! I mean, I thought this story sucked so much that it's barely be noticed and then you guys send me all those reviews and make me the happiest author!**

**For those who have been wondering, I promise you my next update is going to be "Redemption" because I decided to take my time and work harder on that one before updating. I hope you guys will like it.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

"Danny." Sam shook him awake in the middle of the night. They were back in their neighborhood and Danny had slept in her couch that day. Too tired to return to his own house after some spaghetti alla carbonara Sam had prepared for dinner. "Danny!"

"What?" He sat up suddenly, gripping her at her shoulders. "Are you okay? How are you feeling? Is it time already?"

"No, Danny." She laughed amusedly. "Babies don't be born at the sixth month. You can calm down."

"What is it, then?" He scratched his head, confused.

"I actually feel a little bad for asking you this..." She said, her cheeks becoming pink.

"Hey, you can count on me for everything, even at..." He checked his watch "At three am."

"I had a sudden urge for... lobster Caesar salad."

"What?!" Danny literally jumped off his seat. "You're going to the hospital, you're delirious."

"The poor animal... and I'm dying to try it." She sighed, looking very ashamed of her sudden urge. "I tried to surpass it for hours now, I couldn't get any sleep. I can't stop thinking about it. I spent so many years fighting for animals rights and here I am, dying to try meat!"

"Okay, what if I buy the dish and you just try it. If you don't feel like eating it, that's okay. I can buy one that's all chopped up so you won't have to look at its face." He offered, standing up and putting on his jeans that he had thrown on the floor a few minutes after he had fallen asleep. Sam grimaced at the word 'chopped', but she nodded anyway. She was dying for a bite. "Go lay down, I'll be right back."

He transformed in his ghost half and flew out of Sam's house wondering how in the world he'd get a lobster at three am. Some delivery services were open twenty four hours, but he had never heard of sea food restaurant opened all that time... maybe there was one by the shore?

He flew across the whole city in less than twenty minutes and started looking for an open restaurant. He had to find one, or else he'd have to cook the dish to Sam and the last thing he wanted was to put a live lobster in boiling water and see it die a slow and painful death.

At 5am, Sam was fast asleep in the couch, her nose buried on the pillow she had lent Danny and it smelled deliciously like his hair. One hand was absently stroking her stomach and she had a gentle smile on her lips. Danny flew back inside her living room and saw her lying there like that. He was a mess. With just two hours of sleep, he looked ready to pass out.

"Sammy..." He called her and she was up one second later.

"Go got it?!" She squealed happily, maybe too happy for a vegetarian.

"Yeah." He rubbed his eyes and gave her the plastic bag he had brought the dish in. "Dig in." He said, lying down on the couch she had just gotten up from.

"Thank you so much." She said, kissing him in the forehead. He smiled, but he was already half asleep. Then she walked to the kitchen and opened the small bag and found the dish she had waited for the whole night.

Indeed, it looked delicious and she tried to not think about how it was made. She grabbed a fork and put a piece of meat in her mouth. She chewed for a few seconds, but the taste of the poor animal in her mouth suddenly became very disgusting. How could she eat a poor animal?

Danny was almost in deep sleep when he heard Sam vomiting in the bathroom. He sighed and closed his eyes again. He knew it would happen, but at least now she wouldn't have any urges for meat in a long time, aside that, he couldn't say no to anything she asked him. It was pathetic, but she held him in her hands.

He had just six hours of sleep, but it was quite pleasant. He had dreamed about a girl in his kitchen, he couldn't exactly see her face, but she felt familiar and she was really hot. He dreamed he had almost attacked her and they've done it like rabbits in his kitchen table. To his surprise by the end of the dream, she kissed him and when he opened his eyes to see her face, he saw Sam. But instead of being shocked, it was a pleasant surprise.

Hours later when Danny woke up he found Sam's house empty. He went to the kitchen to get something to eat and found the dish on the table. She had eaten the salad, but left the lobster. He chuckled and shook his head. He ate the lobster she had left and did the dishes.

He found her in his house, gardening some flower beds he didn't even remember he had. So, was she making his house an extension of hers? In the spring, when the flowers bloomed it was going to be a girly house!

She was sitting in a small chair, wearing a big hat to protect her pale skin from sunburn and she looked lovely in her winter dress. Good thing it didn't snow that year or she'd be all sad because her beautiful plants were frozen.

She was taking care of the plants even though there wasn't a single flower. The weeds were rare, but there she was, taking care of them even though there were still two months of winter ahead and the flowers wouldn't bloom for a while.

"I ate the lobster." Danny surprised her, taking her hat off playfully.

"I thought you would. In the end, I couldn't swallow it." She sighed and turned around to face him. "I'm sorry for making you go out and get it."

"That's alright. It's not like I wasn't expecting something like that to happen anyway." He joked. "Have you eaten?"

"I've had breakfast a few hours ago." She answered.

"Well, then c'mon I think I have your favorite tea in the kitchen." He said, taking her hand to help her stand up. Her belly started becoming inconvenient most of the times. It was giving her a killing backache. "What do you want for lunch?" He asked. "I feel like cooking today."

"Hamburger. Soy meat." She answered quickly and followed him to his kitchen to help him around.

Surprisingly enough, she found he had done the groceries, after who-knows-how-long eating pizza and Chinese food and whatever else saved him the trouble of cooking.

"You know... I have something to tell you." Danny said, getting what he needed in the fridge, after giving her a cup of tea and commanding her to sit down. She sat on the table; placing her feet on a chair before her while she waited for him to continue. "This is quite embarrassing, but..." He turned around and saw where she was sitting. He blushed, remembering his dream and quickly turned his back to her again. He couldn't see her like that, damn it. Why the hell did she decide to sit there?

"Hey, you can tell me everything." Sam said, seeing his hesitation.

"... I've been dreaming about this faceless girl. Remember that day we made up?" He didn't wait for her answer and continued. "That dream is sort of haunting me and… when I try to look at her I see you." If he had turned around at that moment he'd have seen Sam going stiff and pale. "This is very awkward, but… I'm crazy about you."

"What?" She asked, surprised, letting the empty cup fall on the floor in pieces. "Shit." She cursed quietly, and then she jumped off the table and bent down to pick up the broken glass.

"You're not bending down with that belly! Sit." Danny said, and then he picked the glasses up quickly, before Sam had a chance to protest. "I mean it Sam; somehow, I think I'm growing to like you more than I always have had."

"You're just confused because I'm pregnant." She said quickly. "And since you're taking care of me and the baby, that's normal for you to feel like you care even more. We're acting like a family so..."

"No, that's not it." Danny said, standing up again, and throwing the broken glass on the trash, then he walked to her and framed her face with his hands. "I really feel something for you, I'm not mistaken." He looked from her eyes to her mouth. "I've been dying to kiss you again."

"You don't know what you're saying." She whispered quietly. "Even Tucker got confused at that time when we had to play parents to that flour sack. It felt so natural that he even kissed me and..."

"Tucker kissed you?" Danny let go of her, bewildered.

"Yes, once, but it was a spur of the moment, just like you now." Sam said, trying to show him a reasonable explanation. The last thing she wanted was for Danny to start loving her now when she was keeping a huge secret from him. If he ever found out he'd hate her, feel betrayed and probably never going to speak to her again.

"I'm not just feeling happy and comfortable near you." Danny explained. "I've been driving myself crazy wanting to kiss you, to love you!" He couldn't understand why she was fighting it so hard. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. Was she scared of his love? "Why do you think I didn't mind telling everybody I'm the father of your child? That's because I really want to be!"

"Danny," She breathed impatiently. "I love you with all my heart, but I'm not going through this with you now."

"Why not?" He insisted, grabbing her by her arms. "Wouldn't it be better if we got together before the baby was born?"

"No, I don't want it." She said it, even though those words broke her heart more than it broke his. "Not now."

"Would you rather wait until after the birth then?" He asked, seeing a tiny hope in her words.

"Yes." She said quietly. When the baby was born everything would come clear. If he looked like Danny she wouldn't be able to hide her secret anymore and if the baby looked like her, and then there would be no need telling him.

"All right." He sighed. "I'll wait."

oOoOoOoOoOo

The seventh month had been hell for Sam and it was the month Danny was torn between amusement and pain, because as cute as it was to watch her devour everything in their fridges (yes, she would eat hers then his!) she'd have more and more urges to eat the most disgusting things. But she didn't ask for meat again. She was seven months and a half and she was feeling fat.

Slowly he worked on her modesty. She had allowed him to see her in panties and bra once, but never again after that. So, once when they were lying in her bed, watching the TV in her room while eating popcorn, he asked her lift her shirt so he could see her belly. She blushed at his request, but lifted it up, revealing his her stomach to him. He had leaned over her and placed little kisses on her belly for more than ten minutes before Sam stopped him, saying the popcorn was over.

When he stood up to get more popcorn, a little sad that she had stopped his kisses without a second thought, he heard her take a shark intake of breath. He was immediately by her side, taking her hand in his.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, maybe it's one of the things the doctor said would happen." She said in a shaky voice.

"I didn't hear the doctor say anything about you feeling pain." Danny said quickly, standing up.

"He said it last time I went there, you weren't with me." She smiled at him. "And I'm not in pain; I'm just surprised, because it felt like the baby was pushing."

"Pushing?" Poor Danny was about to have a heart attack. "Is it time?!"

"No, it's not." Sam laughed. "Don't worry, he's just moving around. He got me by surprise, that's all."

"Are you sure it's just that?" He had to make sure and she nodded, smiling up to him like a little girl, washing all his worries away. "Okay, I'll get some more popcorn. Stop the movie, please."

As soon as he left, Sam stood up, grimacing from pain and went to the bathroom. Her back was killing her and her head was aching badly. Also, she was feeling wet. She cursed Danny and his kisses for it, but she couldn't complain. He had been sweetly innocent back there. She was the perverted one.

She put her panties down to change them, not even looking down, staring at herself in the mirror. She was so fat. The baby must weight less than two pounds at the moment and she had gained six pounds in the last months! It was going to be hell to lose it all over again.

She frowned when she bent down to pick up her discarded panties. Her legs buckled as she panicked. There was blood. A lot of it. She must have sat there for whole two minutes, without a blink before she gathered her strength and screamed as loud as she could.

"DANNY!"

When he heard her, his body froze and along the way, the whole kitchen became ice. He had never lost control over his ice powers after he mastered them, no matter how surprised he was. He felt his knees tremble and went ghost, flying straight to the bedroom and finding it empty. His heart raced when he looked inside the bathroom and he found Sam sitting there in a puddle of her own blood.

"It's not supposed to happen." She managed to say between sobs. "I don't want to lose him."

It was hard to describe who was more desperate there. Danny, still in his ghost form quickly picked her up, feeling as her blood soaked his uniform, and flew straight to the hospital.

He must have flown faster than 300mph because it barely took five minutes to reach the hospital entrance. He didn't care if people were around. He couldn't even think straight. He transformed back in his human form before carrying her inside, screaming for help.

Sam thought she was ready for labor, but the pain that shot through her body put her in pure agony. Sweat soaked her hair and clothes and she couldn't say a single word because the pain was so strong she could barely think, much less speak.

Nurses came out from everywhere, surrounding and her laying her down in a stretcher, sliding her through corridors to somewhere that smelled horribly. She didn't think the pain would come in spasms. Damn it only felt worse!

"What's going on?" She shouted hysterically at the doctor as soon as he entered the room.

Danny looked about to have a nervous breakdown. He was pale and kept walking around the room, in panic as he saw Sam screaming in pain. He could fight ghosts and any kind of monster, but he wasn't ready to see Sam through so much pain. There was nothing he could do to help her! He felt weak and impotent!

"You're in early labor." The doctor explained, trying to calm her down. "Everything is going to be all right, you must try to relax for now."

Danny needed air. He was going out of the room when two nurses came inside in a rush, bringing with them several needles and IVs. Was she going to need those? He asked himself. The nurse stitched a needle on Sam's arm and he closed his eyes as blood came out of her arms as well. If Sam didn't calm down, she was going to hurt herself even further.

"We're feeding you a painkiller now, Miss Manson." The doctor said, looking at the nurse's work. "You'll feel sleepy and I want you to relax."

"Hey, Sam, it's okay, I'm here." Danny finally worked his courage to speak. Sam looked at him for the first time since the commotion started. She didn't smile because of the pain and her heavy breathing, but he could see in her eyes how grateful she was that he was there by her side.

"It's a breech birth." The doctor said seriously to a nurse. "We're going to need the equipment for a last minute cesarean in case she can't get through the labor." The doctor's words worried Danny even though he didn't understand fully what they were talking about.

"Are you going to stay, Mr.?" A nurse asked him and he nodded, without tearing his eyes from Sam's. "Then you'll have to change your clothes."

Sam eyes were closing and her grip on his hand relaxed a little. He gently kissed her forehead and followed the nurse. She gave him shirt and pants; all sterilized and allowed him to return to Sam's side. When he got back there she was fast asleep.

"It would be better if she sleeps a little before the pain gets worse." The nurse explained. "Is it your first baby?" She asked, trying to calm Danny down enough for him to sit by Sam's side and relax.

"Yes." He whispered. His first baby. It was the first of several more. He wanted to have several babies with Sam. Was she willing to go through all that pain again for his children?

"Then she will need your support when the time comes." The nurse explained. "She will be the one screaming and panicking, not you. You need to be strong for her. Show her everything is okay and encourage her even further."

"I'll try." Danny replied, feeling himself relax. "But she's so early. Is everything all right with the baby?"

"We have a neonatal intensive care unit here." The woman smiled at him. "It's the safest place to deliver an early child." But what she said only made Danny fear the worse. She left him alone moments later, saying she'd be back in twenty minutes to check on Sam. He reached for his pocket and got his cell phone, dialing his home in Amity Park.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Hello, Danny." His mother sounded excited to hear him. "You sound a little distressed, dear."

"Sam's in labor, mom." He said in a low voice to not wake Sam up. "We're in the hospital right now."

"Oh my, she's early!" Maddie said worriedly. "Is she all right?"

"She's asleep." Danny sighed. "I'm scared."

"Don't be honey, everything will be fine. She's strong and your child is strong, too." Maddie said in a soothing voice. "Your father is out with Jazz. I'll call them and we'll fly there as soon as possible, okay, honey?"

"Thanks mom." Danny said, "And mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please tell the news to the Manson's? I don't want to talk to them." Danny was still angry about Christmas; he couldn't believe how insensitive they had been.

"Of course."

"Mom?" Danny asked quietly after a long silent pause. "Does it hurt too much? The labor I mean. It barely started and Sam's been screaming so horribly..."

"I'm not going to lie to you, honey, it does hurt and she'll do a lot more than screaming and that's why she needs you by her side."

"I'm just worried because they said something about a breech baby. Do you know what that means?"

"Oh dear. Did they say that? Are you sure?" Maddie was much more agitated now and Danny started feeling panic all over again. Nothing agitated his mother like that.

"What does it mean?" He insisted and he heard Maddie take a deep breath in the other side of the line.

"It means it's a complicated birth, sweetie." She said, trying to sound as soft as possible. "Complicated for both Sam and the baby."

"They can die, is that it?" Danny asked, feeling nauseous. It couldn't be. Sam's life was at risk and he couldn't do anything about it. Maddie didn't answer him and so he continued. "Just, fly in as soon as you can, okay?" And then he hung up with tears pooling out of his eyes.

He couldn't lose her.

"Did I do something wrong, Sam?" He whispered quietly on her ear, brushing her hair off her forehead. "Is it my fault, somehow?" He looked at her lower waist and found blood there. Hadn't they done anything to stop the bleeding?

As if listening to him, Sam woke up, but before she could say anything, she screamed in pain, feeling the urge to push down already. Were the contractions that hurt like that? Danny wondered. He held her hand and she squeezed him so painfully that he thought she had broken some of his knuckles.

A new nurse entered the room and checked between Sam's legs. Danny looked away; he didn't want to see that. Childbirth was so gross.

"Sweetie, you're not dilating." The nurse said. "How long have you been here?"

"More than an hour." Danny answered for Sam.

"I must warn the doctor immediately." She said, before running off.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked, tears spilling down her eyes like a fountain. He hated it how pale she was becoming. "I don't get a thing of what they say."

"I don't know either, Sam." Danny answered her with a heavy heart. He didn't care of what she had said about waiting, he just had to kiss her, scared that he'd never get another chance. To his surprise she kissed him back, fervently, as if she was trying to take all her pain and frustration out in that kiss.

"I'm telling you doctor, not even an inch. At this rate she'll spend more than ten hours having contractions." The nurse from before returned, bringing the doctor with her.

Danny broke the kiss to pay attention to what they were saying. The doctor checked Sam in between her legs himself and Danny felt an urge to take him out of there.

"We don't have time to wait for the dilation." He said, standing up straight again. "We need to take the baby out now. She's lost too much blood and it'll take too long to turn the baby around in position." Two more nurses entered the room and the doctor quickly exited telling them to get Sam ready for a cesarean.

"I don't want a cesarean." Sam shouted at the nurse who was sticking morphine in the IV on her arm. "I want to deliver my baby naturally."

"I'm sorry, dear, but we don't have a choice." The nurse answered. "It will be less painful this way. Now I'll put you to sleep."

"Can't she stay awake to see the baby?" Danny asked, still gripping Sam's hand as she once again got hysterical about her condition.

"I'm afraid not." The nurse, sighed as she injected the morphine.

"Danny, hold him for me, please?" She said quietly as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Danny panicked, thinking that it could be the last time he had seen her beautiful eyes open.

"I will." He kissed her softly again and again until she stopped responding. He turned to the nurses, who were working on Sam's body, getting her ready for the surgery.

"Are you going to stay, Mr.?" One of them asked. "If you can't stand it, we can have someone to film it for you."

"Yes." He answered quickly. "I'm going to stay and hold him just like she asked me."

"Very well. Please, don't intervene. Don't distract the doctors and wear these." She placed a mask and a hat in his hands.

The next hours felt like a nightmare. His vision was foggy and there was too much blood everywhere he looked.

Sam's blood.

**I know you want to kill me now but remember that if you do you won't know what happens! Muahahaha!!! Anyway, here are the replies for who reviewed last chapter.**

Meow – **I'm sorry I took so long! But you know I still want that cake. Lol. You reviewed three times! OMG I'm so sorry to make you wait so much!**

Tech-Man – **There you go! The next chapter will come out sooner than this one did so it!**

Dea-Jasmine-Gemini – **When Danny's going to find out? Well… I can't answer that. The baby may not even survive so there won't be a need to tell him, right? Or maybe the baby will be born looking like him and he'll figure it out. Who knows? Lol. Find the answers in the next chapter!**

Summers Rage – **Cuz he was really drunk! Seriously, have you ever drink so much you couldn't remember getting in the bed? Well… ahem… I have and… well, the memory really goes blank, you start remembering slowly, having flashes of what happened, but sometimes it looks like a dream. **

Foorley – **Yeah, in a way Danny remembers. A blank memory is really confusing so he thinks it's a dream, but now it's fusing up with reality. Maybe he will find out.**

Kats02980416 – **Well, I've never thought about building up a connection between Danny and Sam and their baby with Danny's ghost powers. It would be natural for the baby to develop powers, that is if the baby survives, but I never really thought he would feel something while the baby wasn't born. I mean, the baby barely developed a body, but the ghost powers are already there? Lol. Anyway Sam can't really tell him because he practically raped her, she's not ready to tell him what he did just yet. And the Mansons are snobbish, but… I still think they have a heart, so there's hope for them! Thanks for reviewing I love getting such long reviews!**

'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' – **And I hope you will find this chapter even better!**

cutereviewgirl – **Well, yeah you're right, the story is ending, but Danny didn't propose to Sam in the last chapter. He just offered himself to be the father of her child, help her raise the kid, nothing else. Now in this chapter here he poured some of his feelings out, didn't he? Lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing again! You rock girl!**

romancerox – **Yeah, it's a bit complicated, isn't it? But things will solve soon.**

SquirrelGal – **Lol, I think Danny wouldn't take it well even if Sam told him from the start considering the way the child was conceived. Now that she waited for so long things got a little worse and it getting more complicated to tell him the truth. She's scared to lose him and end up alone with a baby even though she plays the tough girl who wants to be a single mother.**

Chaos Dragon – **I'm so glad you like it! I've updated Redemption as well so I hope you made you happy twice this week! Thank you so much for your compliments! You're the best:-)**

Maguffin2 – **I hope you still like it! Even with the torture of a cliffhanger. Lol.**

Someone Somewhere – **I'm glad you like it! **

ADarkNightsObsession – **Yes I'm still breathing, let's just say I had too much fun out of the comp in the last days. Lol. I'm sorry to make you wait so much. It won't happen again (at least not in this story, Redemption will come out a little slower). **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Aliel Manson Fenton.

It's needless to say it was Sam who chose the name and almost broke Danny into tears when she told him Aliel would get his name as well. She had chosen the name two days before giving birth.

Danny was holding the tiny baby in his arms when Sam woke several hours later. Her smile when she saw Danny and Aliel there, sitting by her side, was one of those things he would never forget.

"Hey, mommy's awake." Danny said, leaning over Sam and pressing a kiss on her head. She sat up carefully, afraid to hurt herself and Danny let her hold the baby. "Isn't he the most precious thing you've ever seen?" Danny told her.

"He's perfect." She whispered; her eyes glued on the baby. Her baby. Their son. Ten fingers and ten toes. "I thought he was going to be born sick or something." She told him, her voice heavy with emotion. "When I realized he was coming too early, I thought the worst would happen."

She was nervours even she had arrived at the hospital. Danny had taken her to the nearest hospital, which wasn't the one her doctor worked. She had been scared of delivering with a doctor that had never seen her before and had no idea of how her pregnancy had been. But in the end everything had gone well. She couldn't believe how hysterical she had been.

"He's fine. He's strong." Danny encouraged her. He had already spent two hours with the baby and he was still emotional, but the crying part was over. "Hey, Sam..." He called her quietly, making her lift her eyes and look at his close face, even though she didn't meet his eyes. He bent down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Maybe she was still in awe because of Aliel, maybe she was groggy from sleep but Danny didn't care. He wanted that kiss since he heard from the doctor she wasn't in danger anymore. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. "I love you."

"When do I get out?" She asked, pulling away from him, pretending the kiss didn't happen. Danny felt like he had been stabbed when she did that. She was avoiding his eyes, he noticed. She looked down at the baby and her heart was almost ripped out of her chest when she actually LOOKED at the baby.

He looked exactly like Danny.

His baby blue eyes watched her for a second or two before his tiny eyelids closed again, not being used to the light. He opened his mouth in a yawn and his hands lifted to brush against hers. Sam saw her tears dropping on Aliel's blanket. He had jet black hair and his mouth and nose were just like his father.

How could Danny not have noticed it? Or maybe he hadn't even thought about the possibility so he didn't see the evidence right under his nose.

Suddenly Sam froze. He was Danny's son! Would he have ghost powers as well? That would be dangerous for a baby and Danny would notice it. It didn't matter how clueless Danny was, he would find out if the baby suddenly phased through her arms.

She'd have to tell him the truth before he figured it out.

"Are you hungry?" Danny asked her.

"Yes." She smiled at him, without lifting her head. "And I bet Aliel is hungry, too."

"Oh." He blushed; "Well, I'll... er... go to the cafeteria to get you something and... wait about half an hour before coming back." He said uncertainly.

"Thank you." She answered and he phased through the door, completely forgetting he had to actually open it. Luckily enough, nobody screamed on the other side. "Okay..." She talked to herself. "How am I supposed to this?" She lifted her hospital gown and placed Aliel near her breast, hoping he would by instinct find his way to his food, but, nope, he remained there, not moving. He opened one eye to look at her and then closed it again, as if he was mocking her. "Yeah, you laugh all you want. I'm still your mother and I'll make you eat."

Then, she decided that she really had to help him. So she put him on her breast and squeezed it so he would drink. She couldn't help but think how weird it was so see such a thing. How come she had milk on her breasts? It felt so weird and somehow gross. And then she felt Aliel start sucking and she smiled, pleased at her job. Yep, she had just taught him how to eat. How cute.

When Danny returned, he found Sam gently rocking Aliel asleep on her arms with a huge grin on her face.

"It tickles." She told him with a huge grin.

"What tickles?" He asked, a little lost there.

"Breast feeding."

"Oh."

He didn't want to comment on the matter, it was too awkward. He had brought her a soy hamburger, but he didn't have the time to give it to her because at that moment his family and Tucker busted through the door, all too excited and talking at the same time.

"Sam! Danny!" Maddie cried out excited to see them okay and also to see the baby there in between them. She first hugged Sam, which made Danny laugh at how worried his mom had been. "Oh dear, I'm so happy you're okay." Then she hugged Danny. "My baby boy just became a daddy! I'm so proud of you." She game him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush and push her away. And finally, Maddie turned to the baby and picked him up carefully. "My first grandson! He's handsome! Grandma's here to spoil you, sweetie."

"Sam!" Tucker jumped forward, embracing Sam in a huge hug. Danny told him to be careful, she had just awakened from a surgery after all and Tucker stuck his tongue out to Danny. "Jealous of your best friend? Shame on you." He told Danny as he continued hugging Sam, who was laughing at the whole situation.

"Congratulations, Danny." Jazz hugged him quickly, too excited to see the baby. Then she hugged Sam and went straight to the baby.

"Hey there, man." Tucker said, patting his back. "Congratulations, you've got a mini version of yourself now." Danny hadn't told him that the baby wasn't really his, but he wouldn't say it when he's family was near. Sam needed his support now and he was the father, the child was getting his name as well. Tucker put a small pack on Danny's hand. "It's a small gift."

"Thank you, Tuck. It means a lot." Danny said, opening it and finding a small teddy bear. "I never thought you'd buy girly stuff."

"I felt like buying a PDA instead, but Valerie thought the baby would take some years to learn how to play with one." He shrugged.

"Danny boy." Jack was the last to compliment him. "I'm so proud of you, son. And you too Sam. Now you guys will know how it's like to spend weeks awake feeding the baby in the nights and listening him to cry out of nowhere just to get your attention. And find time between ghost hunting, working on NASA and loving your wife to play with your kid. He's going to grow and be just like you." Yep, that was Jack.

When Jack said, 'loving your wife', both Danny and Sam blushed, he looked at her because the situation required a nervous exchange of glances, but she didn't look back at him.

"His name is Aliel Manson Fenton." Sam announced and everyone approved.

Maddie had finally let Tucker hold the baby and sat down next to Sam on her bed, grasping her hand.

"I called your parents." She said silently, so the others, who were all drooling over poor Aliel, didn't hear them. "They were really worried when they heard you had a seven months birth, but they're in London. I don't think they're shortening up their vacations to come and see you so soon."

"It's not like I wasn't expecting that." Sam sighed. "Don't worry about it, Mrs. Fenton, if they don't realize they're been ridiculous, they won't meet their grandson." And then she smiled lovingly at the older woman. "I'm really glad you came here to visit us. You're more like a family than my own parents."

Maddie didn't say anything. She just hugged Sam back giving all the comfort she needed from motherly arms. Sam was a child herself, in a way it was unfair for her to be a mother when she needed hers still, but it was beautiful to see how happy Aliel had made her. Maddie didn't have to ask her that, but it was obvious by the glow in her eyes.

"I'm scared." Sam told her. "I feel like I'm going to screw this up. I feel like I'm too selfish to be a mother."

"You'll get past your insecurities in no time." Maddie told her. "I felt so nervous when Jazz was born, but with time I saw that small details didn't matter as long as you love them with all your heart. Jazz was only seven months old when she fell down her crib and I felt horrible about that. She cried and cried and I felt like I was the worst mother in the world. But then, she stopped crying and looked at me and I knew everything would be all right."

"Thank you." Sam said, not breaking the hug. "I needed to hear that."

"Can I ask you something private?" Maddie asked, breaking the hug so she could see Sam in the eyes. "I'm not expecting anything, but are you and Danny intending to get married?"

"We haven't discussed it." She shrugged. "I don't see why, we're both great the way we are now. There's no need to change anything."

"I guess you're right." Maddie said, "A ring never really changed what people feel, it's only a vow. But what I meant to ask is if you will move in together or remain neighbors."

"I think we're better off as neighbors." San said quickly. The thought of living together with Danny almost made her panic. They practically lived together, but still, they had their separate lives, they could hide secrets and refuge themselves in their homes when they needed it.

The conversation stopped when Aliel started crying. He was on Danny's arms at that time and he immediately was handed to Sam who rocked him softly until he fell asleep.

"You mastered the Sleepy Rocking Technique." Tucker jokes.

"The feeding technique as well." Sam laughed.

"Talking about food, where's the cafeteria? I hate airplane food." Tucker complained and as if to confirm his hungry his stomach growled.

"It's downstairs." Danny explained. "Underground level. It's quite a nice cafeteria. Great burgers."

"I'm going with you." Jack said, "I haven't eaten fudge in three hours, I'm dying here."

Eventually everyone, except Danny and Sam, left the room. Jazz needed a bathroom and Maddie followed the nurse when she took Aliel to the nursery, saying something about taking as many pictures as possible.

"I'm very proud of you, Sammy." Danny said, sitting down next to her and placing a sweet kiss on her lips. She didn't respond to him and he noticed how disappointed she was. "Hey, your parents will come." He tried to kiss her again, but she moved away from his reach. "Have I done something to you?" Sam shook her head, but didn't lift her face. "You've never been the lovey-dovey type... I respect that, but I just wish you'd enjoy kissing me." He sighed in frustration.

"Don't talk like that, it reminds me of school." Sam said suddenly, lying back down against the pillows.

"Well, they called you an Ice Queen for a reason." Danny shrugged, not knowing it was going to hurt her. "You turned everybody down; nobody could get past your stone wall."

"Ice Queen was what they called me in high school." She sighed. "In college they were even meaner."

"Virgin Queen."

"Yeah."

"They would be surprised to see you've got a child now. They didn't know you well enough." Danny joked, designing small patters on her arms, making her shiver slightly.

"They knew me very well." Sam was annoyed by his touch, but didn't say anything. She was having a horrible mood swing now that Aliel went back to the nursery and her joy was taken away from her eye sight. "That's what bothered me."

"It was just a mean joke Sam. You can't be bitter about that forever. It's not like you left college a virgin. And why are we having this conversation again?"

"You said I'm not a romantic person, that's why." She said softly, finally deciding to talk and not try to pick up a fight. "And yes, I left the college a virgin." Sam still didn't look in his eyes, even though her revelation made him swift uncomfortably beside her. "You'd be surprised but my first real kiss (Gregor never counted and you know it!) happened in the night I got pregnant."

Her first kiss. Her first time. Her first pregnancy all in the same night. Now Danny wanted to kill whoever led her to that and then abandoned her to raise a child by herself. She had waited for so long, expecting a fairy tale kiss and it went downhill. Now he understood why she was so uncomfortable under his touch, why she never responded his kisses properly.

"I wish you'd tell me who he was." Danny said quietly.

"I will tell you eventually when... I'm ready to face it." She reached out and held his hand in hers.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but this secret is killing me. Seriously." He watched their joined hands. Her hands were so tiny.

"It's killing me, too." She confessed.

The sad atmosphere was soon lifted when Tucker returned to the room, looking frantically at Sam and closing the door quickly behind him.

"What happened, Tuck?" Danny asked half laughing, expecting some joke.

"Sam, you're parents are here. They're coming this way."

"Are you sure?" Danny stood up and looked down at Sam who sat up quickly and winced slightly, remembering she was still sore. "Be careful." He told her, helping her up gently. "I told you they'd come around."

"They're not going to be very heart warming, you know it." Sam told them.

"Hey, we're here. Everything will be all right." Danny said. He wanted to tell her HE was there to face her parents for her, but it just felt weird to say it with Tucker there.

The Manson's busted through the door holding their pride up as high as their noses. Mrs. Manson stopped for a few seconds, going slightly pale when she saw her daughter lying down on a hospital bed, as white as a ghost, with an IV feeding her blood. But she recovered her snobbish air a second later and walked directly past Danny and Tucker, standing up next to Sam.

"I believe congratulations are in order." She said and Sam bit her lower lip, not moving a muscle. Then, Mrs. Manson opened her purse and took out two small boxes. "This one is for you." She said. "And this is for my grandson."

Danny and Tucker finally relaxed, seeing the Manson's weren't going to offend their daughter in any way; that somehow their rich hearts had melted into pure parental instinct and worried about her.

The tension suddenly was broken. Mrs. Manson practically jumped over Sam, hugging her close and kissing her cheek many times repeating 'my baby girl' over and over again. Danny smiled in relief and looked at Mr. Manson, who was smiling at the two women in front of him. Then, he looked at Danny and stretched out a hand.

"Congratulations, Daniel." He said, still smiling.

"Thank you, sir." Danny answered, shaking hands with Sam's father, who had finally accepted him, after so many years trying to break them apart.

"Where's my grandson? What's his name?" Mrs. Manson asked Sam, making all the other men in the room turn their attention to them.

"Aliel Manson Fenton." Sam's mother's eye twitched a little when she heard the last name, but she smiled nonetheless. "And he's at the nursery. I believe they needed some check up exams to make sure everything's all right with him." Sam said, opening the box her mother had given her. She pulled the ribbon off and gasped. It was a golden locket with small diamonds around it. "Mom..."

"It was from your grandmother," Mrs. Manson opened the locket to show Sam two pictures one of Sam's father and another of Sam. "I never wore it before but it was in my jewelry box. You put Aliel's picture there if you like."

"Of course I will!" Sam squealed happily like a little girl. And then she opened Aliel's gift and found several bottles of baby perfume, shampoos and all other kind of cosmetics a baby needs... and they were by Christian Dior. "Oh my gosh..." Sam was taken by surprise. "I didn't even know they had baby perfume!"

"You'd be surprised what you can find in Paris." Her mother laughed.

At that moment, Jack, Maddie and Jazz entered in the room. There was a real crowd there now. Sam felt all special to see so many people there happy that she and the baby were okay. The Fenton's and the Manson's amazingly behaved.

"Hey, mommy." A nursed walked inside the room carrying Aliel. "He missed you."

"Oh let me hold him!" Mrs. Manson said, almost snatching Aliel from the nurse's arms. "He's so cute." Jack leaned closer to play with the baby's fingers and laughed happily when Aliel opened his eyes to see what was happening around him.

"Hey, son." Jack smiled at Danny and said the words Sam feared someone would say since she had woken up. "He looks exactly like you."

**I'm sorry I didn't have the time to answer all the reviews. But I decided to post this chapter anyway, it was supposed to come out sooner, but this site didn't let me update for three days, I hope you're not mad for waiting. There are only two chapters left! I'll see you sometime next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Two Months Later

"Danny, stop poking him!"

"He won't stop sleeping. I want to play with him." Danny pouted cutely, looking over the crib to see Sam looking at herself in the mirror in her own room several feet away from both him and Aliel. She was trying to put on a tight Goth skirt, but she still hadn't lost all the weight she gained and it was driving her nuts. "Forget the skirt. You look good. I don't see fat anywhere."

"Are you blind?" She walked up to him in her panties and bra and for a second Danny was very grateful for her sudden lack of modesty. The scar of the cesarean was completely gone now, he noticed. "This skirt is size 6 and I can't get in it! I used to wear size 4!!!"

"I know, I'm just saying that you look good to me anyway." He shrugged and she blushed madly. She opened her mouth to speak, but Aliel started crying. "I get him." Danny said, picking Aliel up and rocking him lightly on his arms.

Sam stood there for a moment watching Danny and Aliel. She wondered why Danny had never said anything about how alike they looked. Even Jack noticed! Aliel's face was filling out, getting more expression already, with chubby cheeks and his big blue eyes wide always excited to see his parents. Either Danny was really blind about the possibility of he being his son or he had realized it already and didn't want to tell her. But the second possibility wasn't very likely.

Aliel fell asleep on Danny's arms. Danny smiled and put him back on the crib. He was doing an awesome job as a father. Sam's pregnancy and the two months the baby was with them had been the happiest moments of Danny's life. He had realized just how important Sam was to him. He was madly in love with her and he had never insisted on kissing her again, even though he was dying to taste her again. She told him to wait and so he'd wait. It was ridiculous how she had him in her hands. If she wanted him to climb the Mount Everest he'd do it with a lovey-dovey face.

Danny turned around to look at her face, but she wasn't there anymore. He went to her bedroom and he felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. She was sitting on her bed, pressing a hand over her mouth so he wouldn't hear her sobs. Panicking, he climbed on the bed, next to her and put a hand on her naked shoulders, but she pulled away from his touch. He couldn't take her rejection anymore. He needed to know what was making her so terrified of touching him.

"Hey... what's wrong?" He asked gently.

"I'm horrible. I'm evil." She managed to choke out between her sobs. She couldn't hide the truth anymore; it was slowly killing her to keep such important thing from him. She couldn't lie to the father of her child anymore. It was her fault it all happened. She shouldn't have hidden it from him. It was just like a snowball, the further it went, the bigger it would get.

"What are you saying? You're just a few pounds fatter, so what? I think you filled out quite nicely like this." He still thought it was about her weight. Poor clueless Danny. He had been by her side for so long, he had trusted her for so long and now she betrayed him.

"I'm sorry." She cried, leaning forward and sneaking her arms around his neck, taking him completely by surprise. "I love you so much it hurts." She said, making Danny go numb and warm. He carefully put his arms around her waist and she didn't reject him this time.

"Everything will be all right." He said in a soothing voice. He kissed her forehead and her cheeks. Her eyes were closed so he took his chance to kiss her mouth softly. She didn't respond, but she didn't move away either. Danny held his eyes open, seeing the expression on her face go from sad to blissful. Then she completely surrendered into his kiss.

Again he was surprised by her taste. He felt like he had explored her mouth so many times that he was familiar with the taste and how hot it felt. He left her mouth to kiss her jaw and neck. She didn't stop him, just encouraged him by making involuntary sounds that was slowly driving him to insanity.

He reached one hand up and slowly put the straps of her bra off. She still didn't stop him. She felt so hot she was practically on fire. Feeling encouraged, he tentatively reached up to cup her breasts, but she whelped in pain. He had forgotten she was nursing. She was very sensitive and he had to be careful and touch her lightly so he wouldn't hurt her.

He kissed her lips again and moved lower, laying her down on the bed and placing sweet small kisses over her stomach and down until she screamed out his name. Had the doctor said she could do it already? Wasn't she supposed to take a time to heal and keep herself away from men? He wanted to ask her, but he was very scared of the answer. He decided to continue until she stopped him.

She was lying down under him, with nothing on. He phased out of his clothes, surprising her, and resumed his work of worshipping her. He looked up to her face before he took the last step. She was smiling! She still had traces of tears on her cheeks, but she was smiling. That was enough for him to go on.

"I love you, Sammy." He whispered gently in her ear.

During their lovemaking, Danny could predict every moan, every cry; where he had to touch to make her squirm and where to bite to make her go boneless. But realization just came to him when they exploded around each other in a thousand shiny spots.

He was horrorstruck when he looked down at her. He saw her laying there, crying and bleeding on his kitchen table. It was just a quick flash, but now he was certain of what had happened that day. He had been with Sam and she didn't want to tell him!

He didn't even take his time to catch his breath. He stood up, his eyes wide, stepping away from her. She noticed he was gone and looked at her side. The satisfaction vanished as soon as she saw his expression. She sat up, wrapping herself around her bed sheets.

"It was you in my kitchen." Danny accused and she looked away guiltily. She looked incredibly small and defenseless, but he didn't let that get on his way. He had slept with her before he even realized he loved her! "Oh fuck..." He said, sitting down on the floor. His legs no longer had strength to hold him up. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was scared." She whispered, letting tears fall freely from her eyes. "You and Emily had just broken up and we weren't talking." She tried to explain, but she knew explanations were useless now.

"You should have told me!" He spat, angrily. He was actually making her a little scared.

"That was my first time." She cried out helplessly.

"Shit..." He shut his eyes tight, taking deep breaths. He didn't even know how he should react to that situation. He had taken his best friend's virginity while he was drunk as a pig and she had kept it from him. "I hurt you, didn't I?"

"Does that make any difference?" She asked quietly, finally seeing that he was calming down.

"Yes! I remember a lot of blood. Shit..." He put his hand in his hands.

"You hurt me..." She said, standing up and then crouching on the floor near him. "But it was my fault, too. I could have stopped you, but I didn't."

"It's no wonder you didn't want me to touch you all this time." He avoided her eyes, looking out of the door into Aliel's room. He had been too rough on her. He had done worse than that Josh guy even if he had her consent after much insistence.

"Danny..." Sam whispered, making him took up at her. "That day... you hurt me, but you gifted me with my child."

Finally she said it.

Danny hadn't thought that her pregnancy was related to the events recently revealed. He had thought she was pregnant with another man's child, not his! He quickly counted the months and weeks. There was no mistake. She was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry!" She started sobbing again when she saw the hurt look Danny had on his face. She stood up and ran into Aliel's room, locking the door behind her. She had expected him to be angry, furious beyond comprehension, but never, ever, she had expected him to be sad.

Sam cried for hours, holding Aliel in her arms. She heard Danny walking around her house, until he finally stood up and left, slamming the front door on his way out. She lost him. Just as she predicted, he had been too furious to forgive her.

Danny's world suddenly came down around him. He had never thought he would despise himself so much. As much as he wanted to blame her for lying he completely understood why she did it. He had hurt her. Instead of giving her a sweet first time, gently working to stop her pain, he had given her a rough drunken sex on his kitchen table he wouldn't even remember!

And she hadn't put the blame on him. She could have shouted he was a jerk for doing that to her, to get her pregnant when she was so young, but no, she was glad she had Aliel, he was too, but still he should have been the result of their love not some brutal physical need!

And after all he had done, she hid the truth from him so he wouldn't blame himself just like he was doing at that moment. After all the pain he caused her she still tried to protect him! That stupid girl was so noble sometimes.

He had been a coward and left while hearing her cry in their child's bedroom. He couldn't stand the sound of her crying, not when she was doing it like an inconsolable little girl. He let her think he abandoned her and left for his own house. He had gone straight to the kitchen to get a beer, but when he saw the table, he turned around and went straight for his room.

He was so angry that indeed all he wanted was to go away and never see her again, but his heart would pang painfully just when he thought of that possibility.

While she was hurting in her house, he was sitting on his bathtub, not knowing what else to do. He was the jerk and she was the one who had apologized. He decided that he had to make it up to her somehow. He had to go there and show he wasn't mad at her, tell her how much he loved her.

She had lied and made him suffer for several months, made him think Aliel was someone else's. He was blind with jealously all this time and there was no need to be jealous in the first place. She was scared he would be angry at her and eventually leave her, he could understand that part and really she was right. He was so angry now as he would have been if she had told him from the start. But he was mostly angry at himself for what he had done to her. Even drunk, there was no excuse for hurting the innocent girl he loved.

Just like that, his madness was gone and he forgave her for lying as much as he wanted her to forgive him for practically raping her.

He wanted to marry her. But he couldn't propose to her at the moment. Knowing her as well as he did, she'd think he was feeling obligated to give her a proper ceremony and status just because they had a child together.

If there was something Danny hated it was planning exactly what to say and what to do to make Sam his once for all. He didn't like to have to predict her thoughts and moves, but if he wanted this to work and put the fight behind them, he had to be careful with what he did and said. She was hurt and she'd assume a lot of things, just like she assumed his reaction about the baby. He would like to let it go naturally, with the flow, but she was far too smart and he couldn't let her do things her way this time.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sam had fallen asleep on her bed that night after changing the sheets. She didn't dream, but there was something in her sleep that made it painful. She woke up three times crying her heart out; when she got herself together she would check on Aliel and then go back to bed.

"Sammy..." The fourth time she woke up it was already morning. She instinctively reacted to the warm body by her side and the sweet voice on her ear. She opened her eyes and saw Danny sitting down next to her on the bed.

She sat up quickly, afraid of what was going to happen now. He had the whole night to think how to say how disappointed he was and that he had to stay away from her, even if he loved Aliel with all his heart. Would he ask to see Aliel on the weekends?

"What are you doing here?" She asked him quietly. She didn't sound angry, but it was like she had shut her herself to whatever he was going to say, ready to take the blows with dignity.

"I'm sorry." He said, watching her closely for any sign she didn't like what he was saying, but gratefully, there was none. She just sat there, quiet, waiting for him to continue. "I don't blame you for anything." She opened her mouth, but he silenced her by pressing a gentle finger to her lips. "Whatever your opinion on the matter is, I still think the greatest responsibility is mine. But it doesn't matter how badly we've hurt each other, I still can't picture myself leaving you. I never did and I don't intend on doing it now. I want to stay by your side, if you agree with it."

After saying that, he removed his finger from her lips and waited patiently for her to answer him. She had to say yes. Everything would stay the way it was before if she agreed with it. He gulped nervously as she sighed and blinked a few tears away.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you." She finally said. "It won't happen again."

"So, we're okay?" He asked hopefully, giving her grin to loose the tense atmosphere.

"Yes." She smiled up at him, moving forward to wrap her arms around him. He let his head rest on hers and wrapped his arms around her feeling comfortable in her arms as he had always been. The perfume of her hair always made him relax. She had always used that same flower scented shampoo because years ago he told her he loved that smell on her hair.

Danny realized that at that moment they were best friends again. If he ever wanted to love her like a woman, he'd have to be patient and give her time, because while they were holding each other it was enough for her, she didn't need his lips to feel loved. But in a way, they were a family and that's all Danny was going to need.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, looking down to meet her tired face. She nodded a bit uncertainly and he bent down, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. He loved her lips and their honey taste. He smiled when she didn't push him away, but he didn't make the kiss any longer, she was tired and she needed to rest. He could kiss her again when he had the chance. She smiled at him with flushed cheeks when he broke their lips apart. "Now you go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thank you." was everything she said before lying back against her pillow and falling into calm and pleasant sleep.

Danny smiled down at her, finally relieved that everything was clear between them. There was only one thing that he wanted to do. He had to marry her. But for that he'd be patient. Everything would happen in the right time.

Aliel started making some loud baby noises in the other room. Danny kissed Sam's forehead and closed her bedroom's door so she wouldn't wake up. He walked straight to Aliel and had his breath taken away.

Aliel was floating two inches from his pillow, laughing happily because like that he could reach the mobile and put it on his mouth. That was the final proof that Aliel was indeed his son. Danny quickly reached for the baby and took him in his arms. Aliel smiled when he saw his daddy there to play with him.

He was so tiny!

How come he never saw it before? They had the same eye color. They had the same mouth and nose. Aliel looked exactly like Danny had been when he was baby and he had pictures to prove it. They were truly father and son. It was a wonder how blind Danny had been.

Aliel had ghost powers. It could be dangerous for a baby. What if he went intangible accidentally and fell down the crib? How could he even raise a half ghost child? How could Aliel go to kindergarten and play with the other kids?

Aliel laughed softly – his first laugh! -, wrapping his little hand around Danny's finger. All the fears and doubts Danny was having suddenly washed away by that simple gesture.

Everything would be fine as long as he had Aliel and Sam.

"So you're tired of napping and finally wants to play with daddy, don't you?" Danny laughed, sitting down on Sam's chair and getting one of the teddy bears, he started teasing Aliel with it.

Danny was grateful for everything at the moment.

He loved being a father.

"Your first word better be 'daddy'."

**This is not the end, there's still an epilogue to go. But I'd like to take this short time I have in my college's computer to thank everyone who reviewed from the start and thank you those who reviewed last chapter, ****kimonoprincess****theoneandonlydarkpowderpuff****Black January****MyUsedRomance****Dea-Jasmine-Gemini****paulinaph****, aLLgirl112, Kelli, ****b4k4 ch4n****Summers Rage****romancerox****hamanor12****cutereviewgirl****psfc****Annabelle Carter****, frumkin, ****Frodo01228****, meow, ****Graywand****, Amara-chan and ****Tech-Man. I also wanted to say a special thanks to Chaos Dragon. You all rock! **

**And I'll also answer a question from frumkin that might interest everyone: Aliel means Air Angel, it's a mystic name that I thought only Sam could think of. **

**Now, I hope all questions were answered.**

**Thank you everyone! I have to go now before the teacher kicks me off.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Epilogue**_

"Where's mommy?" Three years old Aliel asked his Uncle Tucker and Aunt Jazz while sitting in a chair in between them. It was the first time he had to wear formal clothes and Aliel was pulling and stretching his tie all the time. That was uncomfortable!

He had tried phasing out of his tie twice, but Uncle Tucker would fix it back quickly before anyone noticed so Aliel was stuck with that tie for hours now. He had also turned invisible for a while, when Tucker was talking to his wife and Jazz was fixing her hair. He ran to the party organized indoors and stole a few muffins and candies and returned quickly to his seat before they noticed he was gone. To have ghost powers when you're a kid is very convenient.

"She's coming soon." Jazz said, fixing his clothes. "You're so cute, but stop pulling your tie. You want to look handsome for your mommy don't you?" Aliel nodded, sulking. "Then, don't pull your tie. If you be a good boy it will be over sooner."

Danny hated formal clothes too, but that day he wouldn't complain. He saw Aliel pestering Tucker and chuckled softly, waiting for Sam to arrive.

All the guests were sitting in the middle of a beautiful garden to celebrate Sam and Danny's official reunion. They choose to have the cerimony in the middle of a garden in a historic building. Danny wanted it to be Sam's dream coming true. He was anxious. They had lived like a married couple for three years now, but to make it official still made him nervous. They shared a bed, the house bills and slept wrapped around each other every night. Nothing was going to change except a ring on their fingers.

They had moved out of their houses and had bought a bigger one, where they had been living together with Aliel. They were a family! Sam would take Aliel to the art gallery twice a week and teach him about art, and then Danny would teach him how to make little rockets to play with.

Saturday morning Danny and Aliel would have a guy thing. Danny took him to the park where they played basketball and just returned home in time afternoon coffee, because Danny would buy Aliel hamburgers and candies for lunch. They never told Sam that, of course, but she knew more than they ever assumed.

On Sunday, they would have a family day out. They'd have picnic in a park, go to the fair, visit the zoo or spend the day at the beach and go back home driving the old Mustang that Danny had finally fixed. It was the kind of life that made them the happiest family.

"There she is!" Someone said and everyone looked down the flower isle to see Sam walking by herself, coming out of the trees that were behind them.

Danny's breath caught in his throat when he looked at her. She was wearing a Goth bride dress, just like she said she would. It was dark purple with a thin black lace floating around the skirt. She was wearing a tight corset and the skirt seemed to go on forever. ( http:// i83. photobucket . com / albums / j304 / perasanjubz / gothic-wedding-dress . jpg ). Her hair was tied up in an elegant knot and she was wearing a mix of light purple and pink make up. Danny had never seen her so beautiful before.

When she told Jazz and Maddie about her choice to have a gothic wedding dress they weren't sure about the idea. But Sam was the most beautiful bride there was and nobody was going to speak badly of her gothic dresses ever again.

"Mommy!" Aliel called when he saw her there. Sam looked at him and blew him a kiss, which made him sit down quietly and watch his beautiful mommy slowly walking to his daddy.

"You're… stunning." Danny chocked put when Sam stopped by his side, holding his hand in hers. She grinned at him and didn't answer.

After the cerimony, everyone left the garden and entered the old castle for the party. Aliel ran straight to his mommy who was receiving compliments from her guests and jumped on her lap.

"Off!" He said angrily, pulling the tie.

"I should've known you'd be exactly like your father." Sam laughed, putting him down to take his tie off; she glaced up to see Danny on the other side of the room taking his tie off too. They couldn't be more alike. She could count on her fingers how many times she had seen Danny wearing a tie.

"Wanna play. This is boring!" Aliel complained, making Sam pick him up again so he was very comfortable on her lap and made sure they wouldn't be separated for the next hours.

"Hey, Sam." Danny finally got rid of the old ladies (Sam's aunts) that surrounded him and made his way back to his wife and son. It felt so good to call her his wife! "Oh, I see you two are busy." Danny said, seeing Aliel sulking on his mother's lap, being very possessive of her; he scrowled at everyone who got near her.

"You know what? He's a mini version of you." Sam said to Danny. "I can't believe how jealous he is."

"Hey!" Danny pouted pretending to be hurt. "I'm not jealous. Well… not anymore. You married me." He laughed, kissing her on the lips. "You're trapped now. You'll have to bear with me forever."

"Yeah, I'm doomed." She answered playfully.

"I wanna an ice cream." Aliel said, getting the attention back to himself.

"Well, we can go get one afterwards. If you be a good boy and let your mommy enjoy the party." Danny said glancing up to Sam who gave him a small smile.

"What a cute family!" Tucker joked, stepping close to his best friends and hugging them. "We need a picture." He said out loud, calling the photographer.

Danny stepped behind Sam, who was still holding Aliel. He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, pulling her closer to him. The three of them smiled at the camera at the same time, letting it capture how happy they were at that moment, how perfect their lives were and how wonderful their future would be.

"I'm going to propose a toast to the happy family." Tucker said, leaving them for a second and going to the punch table where he got a flute of champagne.

Danny got a flute for Sam, but she didn't accept it, making him frown. She never refused champagne.

"Can you hold him for a second?" Sam said, placing Aliel on Danny's arms. Next, she walked to Tucker who had just gotten everyone's attention and interrupted him before he even started his speech. "Sorry to interrupt you Tuck, but I have some great news to share with everyone tonight."

Danny, puzzled, sat down in a chair, with Aliel on his lap, waiting to hear what his wife had to announce at that time. Knowing her it must be something important or she would never choose to talk about it in the middle of their wedding.

"As everybody knows, Danny and I have been living like a family for three years now and just today we decided to have a real celebration. But tonight we have more than a reason to celebrate." She looked at Danny and gave him one of those adoringly shy smiles that were so rare to see.

"Danny…" She said, "I'm pregnant again."

The End

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this story. Even though I think this story isn't my best work you guys still liked it and said wonderful things about it. I can't thank you enough! This was a great experience. **

**Now, writting Redemption is my top priority so you guys can expect more updates for this week.**

**See you soon!**


End file.
